World Domination
by Masterob
Summary: Almost all the villians in many different series have banded together, so almost every hero must join forces to save the world. Will contain Yuri, hitting kids on the head, rap disses and violence with major profanity.
1. Calling All Villians

**World Domination**

_I own nothing ya stupid idiots. Rated R for violence and profanity. Guest starring Eminem, Panic! At The Disco, The New York Mets, The Sandman and Carlito._

In a dark room, surrounded by various candles, Orochimaru is doing a summoning spell. His assistant Kabuto comes into the room. "Do you need assistance master?" Kabuto asked. "No, I'm doing just fine here, I need to call over as many villains as I can for World Domination", Orochimaru said. "Are you sure about this? This can turn out bad", Kabuto said. "Relax, there's a lot of the world to share", Orochimaru said. "Who will you call?" Kabuto asked. "Maybe a few people", Orochimaru said. He completed the summoning. First one to receive was princess Azula of the Fire Nation. "Oh, this should be interesting, I should tell father", Azula said. Then it reached the spirit world to Rando. "Excellent, I just need to escape this dump", Rando said. It went to Miami. "The world will truly be mine", Alejandro Sosa said. It went to the remains of Raccoon City. "Hmm, interesting", Albert Wesker said. It also reached Revolver Ocelot in an unknown location. "Well, what do we have here?" Ocelot asked. It went to Elm Street and reached Freddy Kruger. "One, two, Freddy's coming for you", Freddy said. It also reached Bastion. "I like this indeed", Bastion said. It reached Apocalypse. "This is a swell idea", Apocalypse said. It reached Magneto. "Hmm, I shall see this guy", Magneto said. It reached New York, the Liberty City. "Why am I getting this?" Joey Leone asked, very puzzled. It even reached the feudal era. "Interesting", Naraku said. Orochimaru finished his trance. "Everything is done, Lord Sauron", Orochimaru said. "Excellent", Sauron said, in the shadows. "And so it begins", Orochimaru said, then laughed evilly.

Back in Japan, Shippo is celebrating his 8th birthday. Miroku had figured out his birthday via magic, tracing back days he was born. They celebrated at Kaiba Corp. They got the party there because Kagome was friends with Pan Son, and she was boyfriend/girlfriend with Mokuba Kaiba. In attendance of the party was the birthday boy Shippo, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Yusuke Urimeshi, Kurama, Kazuma Kuwabara, Botan, Pan, Mokuba, Kaiba, Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Serenity Wheeler, Tea Gardner, James, Mugen, Jin and Fuu. Shippo had received presents from his friends. Joey W gave him a little drum set, Kurama gave him some army toys, Yugi gave him some dueling cards, Mokuba gave him an NWO shirt, and Mugen gave him a knife. "He's too young to be playing with knives", Kagome said. "Who said anything about playing, this is for defense against the jackass that decides to mess with him", Mugen said. "Attention people, I have a surprise guest band for this party, allow me to introduce, Panic! At The Disco", Kaiba said. Out came Brendon Urie, Ryan Ross, Jon Walker and Spencer Smith. "Hello everyone, happy birthday little Shippo, here's our number one song", Brendon said. The band proceeded to play, _I Write Sins Not Tragedies._ "I love this song", Tea said.

Naraku was able to leave the feudal era with Kohaku and his incarnations using Kohaku's jewel shard. He was able to meet all the other villains, Azula brought Mai & Ty Lee, Freddy brought Chucky, Magneto brought Pyro & The Juggernaut, and Joey Leone bought Luigi, Mickey and some of the Mafia. "Hello everyone", Orochimaru said. "Who the hell are you, and what the hell is going on here?" Joey asked. "I'm Orochimaru, this is Kabuto, this man in the shadows is Sauron", Orochimaru said. "Yo Sauron, get your ass out here, let me see you", Joey said. Sauron came; he was in his body armor. "You wanted to see me?" Sauron said. "What's this about World Domination", Bastion asked. "Glad you asked, divided, we have not been able to stop these damned heroes running about, but together, we are an unstoppable force", Sauron said. "Really, but how can we trust each other?" Freddy asked. "You don't have to, just leave if you want to, just stay the hell away from us, if you know what's good from you", Orochimaru said. "Well I'm convinced", Freddy said. Naraku noticed Chucky. "What is that? A voodoo doll, pretty big one", Naraku said. "I'm not a fucking voodoo doll; I'm in this fucking doll because of voodoo you dumb fuck!" Chucky yelled. Naraku did not look happy and looked as if he were to attack Chucky. "Relax Gentlemen, let's not fight, we must work as a team if we want to conquer the world", Orochimaru said. "Yeah, let's do it", Joey said. Everyone cheered.

Back at the party, the band had finished their 3rd song. Jin was sitting in the corner, minding his own business, and then he noticed the skies getting dark. "Hey, something's up with the sky", Jin said. Everyone looked out the window; they noticed a big floating object. "Let's check it out", Inuyasha said, motioning for Mugen to get on his back and he jumped away, with Yusuke following with super speed. "Wow, they're fast", Ryan said. The three guys ran as fast as hell after the object. Goku had also seen the object and flew after it, catching up to Inuyasha and the others. "Hey Goku", Yusuke said casually. "Hello Yusuke", Goku said. They continued the chase. Naruto was sitting near Hinata, looking at the sky. "Why is the sky so dark?" Naruto asked. "(Gasp) Look, up there", Hinata said, pointing to the sky. Naruto saw the object. "What the hell is that? I better go check it out", Naruto said, then left. "Naruto wait, oh I better tell someone", Hinata said. Also in the area was Avatar Aang. "Why is the sky so dark?" Sokka asked. "I don't know, maybe it's a storm", Katara said. The object and its pursuers passed by. "I better go check that out, you 3 stay here", Aang said, and flew off. Inuyasha looked around to see Aang and Naruto chasing the thing as well. "Who the hell are you two?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm Naruto Uzamaki, a ninja", Naruto said. "I'm Aang, the Avatar", Aang said. "Head's up, we have another pursuer", Goku said. The gang turned and noticed a blonde girl also heading towards the object. "Whoa, she's hot, hey what's your name?" Yusuke asked. "Serena Tsukino, my friends call me Bunny, but I'm also known as Sailor Moon", the girl said. "That's nice; it looks like everyone is after this thing" Yusuke said. The thing stopped turned around, we see it's the villains on a flying platform, and they attack the pursuers in an instant and they fall into the ocean. They drifted awhile and were found by Monkey D Luffy. "Oh no, I better help them", Luffy said. He helped the heroes into his ship and sailed off.

Meanwhile, in Detroit Michigan, the Mercer brothers, Bobby, Jerry and Angel had finished visiting their younger brother Jack in the hospital. Jack Mercer was killed in a shootout near his house, but he was resurrected by paramedics. He's in critical condition, but should live. "At least little Jackie's gonna live", Bobby said. "Yeah, but Victor Sweet's still at large man", Angel said. "I thought Bobby killed him", Jerry said. "He just knocked him out, he ain't dead", Angel said. The darkness came over head. "What the fuck?" Bobby asked. The viewers of the 8-Mile road also saw this, including Eminem. "Judgment day is upon us", Eminem said. The group landed and started walking down the street. Someone teases the group claiming it's not Halloween. That person is then killed by Azula. The cops show up. One of the cars, containing two cops was instantly destroyed by Bastion. The other car stopped and the two cops left the car and started shooting. Magneto used a force field to block the bullets. Naraku killed one cop while Sauron killed the other. Everyone was running in terror. The group continued toward a deserted field. "Why are we here again?" Rando asked. "To resurrect someone", Orochimaru said. They all gathered round while Orochimaru recited a chant. Eventually charred bones came out of the ground and formed a skeleton, that skeleton grew skin and hair, and finally revealed itself to be Anakin Skywalker. "Behold, Anakin Skywalker, whose remains were left here after the Star Wars", Orochimaru said. "I presume he has some of his darkness within", Sauron said. "With the spell I chanted, there is no doubt", Orochimaru said. "Good", Sauron said. "Come on, we have to visit Raccoon city, then go to the Fire Nation in China", Orochimaru said. Anakin pointed. "There is an intruder master", Anakin said. Orochimaru turned to see Victor Sweet. "Who the hell are you?" Orochimaru asked. "Chill man, I'm just checking on you, I admire the way you wasted them cops, I just want to know if I can join you man, assist in this mayhem", Victor said. "Why should we let you join?" Orochimaru asked. "Because I know people, and I'm good with guns", Victor said. "We'll let you in through some type of initiation", Orochimaru said. "Ok, what?" Victor said "Hey, look what I found, it's the Demonic Lament Configuration", Freddy said. "Great, what's in it?" Magneto asked. "Hell, literally, yo Sweet get some poor sucker to open this and you're in", Freddy said. Sweet took the Lament and tricked someone into solving it, the person solved it and Pinhead came out and killed the person who opened the gates of Hell. "Pinhead, how are you?" Freddy asked, and then evilly laughed.


	2. Heroes Unite

Inuyasha woke up in Kaiba Corp. "How the hell did I get here?" Inuyasha asked. "Luffy here found you in the ocean", Kagome said. "Yeah, you almost drowned", Luffy said. "Yeah, did you find what that was in the sky?" Miroku asked. "It was Naraku, his incarnations and other people", Inuyasha said. "One of them was Rando", Yusuke said. "I saw Orochimaru", Naruto said, the leaf ninjas were there, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Asuma, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai, Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten & Gai. Hiei has also come in response to Yusuke's injury. "Hey it's the ninja, where's the Avatar and Sailor Moon?" Inuyasha asked. "Right here, and I saw Azula", Aang said, he was with Sokka, Katara and Toph. "Oh no, not her", Sokka said. "It was really crazy", Serena said. "Hey, don't you have any friends you're associated with?" Goku asked. "Any hot ones?" Mugen asked, only to be hit on the head by Goku. "Yeah, I'll call them", Serena said. She sent out a flaring light. Then the other Sailor scouts came; Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Tuxedo Mask. "The girls are hot", Joey said. "Will you girls bear my children?" Miroku asked. He then got bobbed by Sango, Inuyasha, Jin, Fuu, Shippo, Kagome, James and Kaiba, so he was basically out cold. "Jackass, state your names and powers", Kaiba said. "Daniel Chiba, Tuxedo mask, psychometric powers", Daniel said. "Amy Mizuno, Sailor Mercury, water powers", Amy said. "Raye Hino, Sailor Mars, fire powers", Raye said. "Lita Kino, Sailor Jupiter, manipulate nature aspects, like lightning and wood", Lita said. "Mina Aino, Sailor Venus, powers of light and Metal", Mina said. "Michelle Kaioh, Sailor Neptune, powers of the ocean", Michelle said. "Amara Tenoh, Sailor Uranus, powers of the air", Amara said. "And you Serena, what can you do?" Kaiba asked. "Control light and heal", Serena said. "And you other kids, you're ninjas right?" Kaiba asked. "Yeah, we have all these types of jutsu controlling our chakra", Naruto said. "And you, arrow head, what's your name and what do you and your friends do?" Kaiba asked. "I'm Aang, and I'm an air bender, I control the air", Aang said. "I'm Katara and I'm a water bender, I control the water", Katara said. "I'm Toph and I'm an Earth bender, I move the ground and I'm blind", Toph said. "I'm Sokka, I don't have any magical powers, I'm just a regular warrior, who's weapons include a club, machete and boomerang", Sokka said. "And you pirate, what can you do besides use a sword?" Kaiba asked. "I can stretch any part of my body", Luffy said. "Ok, we've got to go and stop whatever this and end this tyranny", Kaiba said. "No shit Kaiba, if we do nothing we're fucked, let's go", Mugen said. "Can we help?" Spencer asked. "You're just a regular boy-band, what the hell can you do?" Kaiba asked. "Please, we want to help", Jon said. "Fine, Brendon gets the .50, Ryan gets the MP5, Spencer gets the Mossberg 500, and Jon gets the flamethrower", Kaiba said. "You have guns?" Aang asked. "Yeah, prepared for catastrophes", Kaiba said. "Ok, let's move out", Mugen said. "We'll use the ship", Kaiba said, then revealed a really big ship. "Jesus Christ", Yusuke said. "No, it's called…umm it doesn't have a name, but we're not calling it Jesus", Kaiba said. Everyone who couldn't fly went on the ship. "Can't we use Appa?" Sokka asked. "He's in the Earth Kingdom healing from injuries remember", Katara said. "Oh yeah, I forgot", Sokka said. "What else is new?" Toph said sarcastically.

Meanwhile in Manhattan, New York, Peter "Spider-Man" Parker was in an alley waiting for friends. First the Fantastic Four Johnny "Human Torch" Storm, Ben "The Thing" Grimm, Reed "Mr. Fantastic" Richards and Sue "Invisible Woman" Storm come. Then Johnny "Ghost Rider" Blaze comes. Afterwards, Norrin "Silver Surfer" Radd comes. Finally "Wolverine" James Logan Howlett, Jean Grey, Bobby "Iceman" Drake, Scott "Cyclops" Summers, Kitty "Shadow Cat" Pride, Warren "Angel" Worthington and Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner come as well. "What are we gonna do about this mysterious darkness?" Peter asked. "I don't know Pete, this cannot be good though", Reed said. "Obviously, we need to find whatever's controlling this thing", Wolverine said. "How the hell are we gonna do that?" Iceman asked. "I don't know kid, we just gotta hope", Wolverine said. "Hopefully, we'll find out before it's too late", Surfer said. "Well it may be too late, according to the news; these people attacked Detroit, Michigan and they even mentioned a guy in a dark suit wearing a helmet, and cape, seemed to have magnetic powers", Torch said. "Magneto, I'll bet he has the brotherhood with him as well", Wolverine said. "They even mentioned a guy wearing a green hood, in a metallic suit", Ghost rider said. "It's probably Victor Von Doom", Ben said. "The mafia was also sighted with them", Sue said. "Damn, we gotta go now, check out the scene", Reed said. "Let's go then", Peter said. The superheroes headed off. But there was an eavesdropper nearby; it was Claude Speed, seemingly interested about the mafia thing, so he sent a text message his two buddies to alert them about what he heard.

The villains arrived at Raccoon City, or at least the remains of the place. "Why are we here? This place is a dump", Mai said. "I need to obtain something", Wesker said. They all went to an abandoned lab. Wesker found what he was looking for, a sample of the T-Virus. "What's that?" Victor asked. "The T-Virus, it's gonna be really useful", Wesker said. "For what?" Ty Lee asked. "You'll see, in due time", Wesker said. Then a group of people busted in, it was the survivors of the RPD, Kevin Ryman, Jill Valentine, Leon Kennedy, Rebecca Chambers, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton; and two assistants, Carlos Olivera and Billy Coen. "Freeze Wesker", Chris said. "Chris, Jill, Barry, what a pleasure it is to see you, and your friends", Wesker said. "Save it, we're here to take you out", Jill said. "I don't think so", Wesker said. Then Azula shot at them with lightning, and though they were able to dodge, the villains escaped. "Shit, we gotta follow them", Kevin said. They all went on their car to go after the villains, but lost their trail. "We'll find them", Leon said.

We cut to Springfield, where there is a WWE house show occurring, and we go to a mall where Carlito and "The Sandman" Jim Fullington were signing autographs. In line were the Simpsons. "Why are we here, I don't even like wrestling", Lisa said. "Well you can't see what great athletes and tough guys these people are, they can withstand chair shots and all that crap", Bart said. "Bart, you know it's all staged right?" Marge asked. "Oh yeah, prove it then", Bart said with attitude. Marge seemed crossed. "If there weren't people here, I would smack you into next Tuesday", Marge said. "Marge, since when did you start hitting the boy?" Homer asked. "Homer I've tried everything, this might be the only thing that works", Marge said. "I don't know, that seems too violent", Homer sad. "Oh coming from the guy that strangles him", Marge said. "Don't change the subject Marge", Homer said. "We're next in line", Lisa said. "Whassup, who am I making this out to?" Carlito asked. "Bart Simpson sir", Bart said. Then the sky just got completely dark. "What the hell?" Homer asked. "I don't like this", Sandman said, grabbing his Singapore cane. The villains went overhead. Chief Wiggum, along with Lou and Eddie came. "Give them hell boys", Wiggum said as they along with the entire police force shoot the thing holding the villains. They come down, all pissed off. "You think you're funny?" Orochimaru asked angrily. "No, we're just trying to kill you", Wiggum said. Orochimaru was gonna attack, but Sandman came and canned Orochimaru on the head. "Hey fuck off pal, you ain't gonna kill anyone today", Sandman said. "Why you, I'll kill you", Orochimaru said. Then a kunai was thrown in his direction. "You're not killing anybody", Naruto said. Everyone came down. "Damn that's a lot of people", Bart said. Bastion shot a laser but Yusuke blocked it with his spirit gun. Azula shot lightning everyone dodged and then Katara whipped her with water. Inuyasha and Yusuke ran in to punch away Naraku and Orochimaru. Then the 12 ninjas and their 4 sensei ran in to beat the crap out of everyone they can. Wesker shot at the group but Luffy ran in and used rubber power to deflect them and almost hit the villains. "We rule", Rock Lee said. "Don't get cocky Lee", Shikamaru said. "Let's get the fuck out of here", Victor said. Then the RPD came. "You're not going anywhere", Leon said shooting at the villains. The villains high-tailed it out of there, so the group got on the ship and went after them along with the RPD, Carlito and The Sandman, little did they know, The Simpsons had snuck on the ship as well "We're gonna be in so much trouble", Homer laughed. "How is that a good thing?" Lisa asked. "I don't know", Homer said.

The group randomly traveled around America, even passing over Detroit. The gang looked down and saw the chaos of the villains. "Damn, what a disaster", Inuyasha said. Then the Mercer brothers were seen walking around with guns. "Those guys are armed; you think they're after the villains as well?" Leon asked. "Yeah, let's get them", James said. The ship lowered to the brothers. "Yo, you guys after this group of villains?" Leon asked. "Maybe, what's it to you?" Bobby asked. "We're also after these people, we could use your help though, interested in assisting?" Leon asked. The brothers discussed this. "Sure, what the hell", Bobby said. The brothers got onto the ship, and then someone else was running to the ship. "Hey it's Eminem", Billy said. "Eminem?" Bart said, getting the attention of the group. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Chris asked. "Snuck on", Bart said. The rest of the family came out. "You people are in so much trouble", Chris said. Eminem got onto the ship. "Thanks for holding the ship, this place is total hell", Eminem said. "Let's go then, we gotta stop these people", Jill said. The ship took off. The group followed the villains in impressive speed, and Orochimaru was doing a trance on the thing. "He's contacting someone else, but who?" Naraku asked. During the speed some cars came. Those cars consisted Tommy Vercetti and Carl Johnson. Then the followers were shooting at the villains. "Who the fuck is those people?" Inuyasha asked. "Not sure, but they have a lot of ammo and cars", Luffy said. Orochimaru seemed to have finished his trance. Just then, a huge four-armed monster came and destroyed the cars, he was accompanied by a green suit guy and a seemingly invisible guy comes. "Gentlemen, meet Reptile (green suit), Chameleon (seemingly Invisible guy) and Goro (four armed monster)", Orochimaru said. "Freaky", Azula said. Goro was gonna go after Tommy and Carl, but Luffy pulled them out of the way and into the ship. "What the fuck?" Tommy asked, very confused about what just happened. "Who are you guys?" Luffy asked. "Who are you?" Carl asked. "I'm Monkey D Luffy, and you are?" Luffy asked. "I'm Tommy Vercetti, hailing from Miami Florida, the Vice City", Tommy said. "I'm Carl Johnson, I hail from Los Angeles California, near the San Andreas Fault", Carl said. The ship moved on toward the villains. "So why are you guys here?" Naruto asked. "Our friend sent a message and said that the mafia is with those people", Tommy said. "We have some business with the mafia, so we decided to go after them", Carl said. "Well, the more the merrier", Leon sad. "Yeah, let's continue the chase; it looks like we're going into New York City", Chris said. They arrived in New York, and when the villains arrived there, Peter came on his web and kicked Naraku off the platform. "What the fuck was that?" Carl asked. The villains settled down. "Hey, who's that right there?" Inuyasha asked. The other heroes came. "The Fantastic Four?" Doom asked in disbelief. "And those damn X-Men", Magneto said. "Hello Bobby", Pyro said. "Hello John", Iceman said. The others landed. "We meet again", Inuyasha said. "You are very persistent people, split up!" Orochimaru said. The group split. "Follow them!" Chris shouted. Spider-Man and The Fantastic Four chased Dr. Doom; the ninjas chased Orochimaru, Inuyasha and Co. chased Naraku and co. the X-men chased Magneto, Pyro, and Juggernaut, the Mercer brothers chased Victor Sweet, Tommy and Carl chased the mafia, Yusuke and co. chased Rando, Carlito, Eminem, Panic! At the disco and The Sandman chased Sosa, Mugen Jin and Fuu chased Sauron, Goro, Reptile and Chameleon, Aang and co. chased Azula, Mai and Ty Lee, Ghost Rider and Silver Surfer chased Bastion and Apocalypse, Goku and Luffy chased Anakin, the RPD chased Wesker and Ocelot and finally the Sailor Scouts chased Freddy, Chucky and Pinhead. Yugi and his friends went to call in some type of help. The Simpsons were standing in a daze. "Now what", Marge asked. "What do you think?" Bart asked. Marge stood for a second, and then smacked Bart. "(Gasp) Marge", Homer said. "Oh shut up", Marge said.


	3. Series of Battles

Inuyasha and co. caught up with Naraku and co. "It's been awhile since our last brawl, hasn't it Inuyasha?" Naraku asked. Inuyasha did not wanna waste time talking, so he ran in and punched Naraku clean in the face. Kagura did her dance of the blades on Inuyasha but missed. Sango tossed her boomerang at Hakudoshi, but he blocked with his sword. Kohaku was just standing there, he didn't want to attack his sister and her friends, but he didn't want to make Naraku and his group suspicious. Meanwhile the RPD caught up with Wesker and Ocelot. "You are such nuisances", Wesker said. "Yeah, but we're still gonna kill ya", Leon said. Just then a bullet flew by from a distance. "Who shot that bullet?" Wesker asked. "Wasn't us", Carlos said. Then from the same area the bullet came were 3 people, Solid Snake, Raiden & Otacon. "Ah Snake, good to see you again", Ocelot said. "Ocelot, I knew you were a part of this, what's going on, why is this happening?" Snake asked. "You'll see, in due time", Ocelot said. "Wrong answer", Snake said, and began shooting. Meanwhile, Tommy and Carl opened fire on the mafia, so they shot back. Tommy and Carl took cover. "There's a lot", Tommy said. "Yeah, where the hell is that mute Claude?" Carl asked. Then Claude arrived. "There he is", Tommy said. Claude did a "what's up" gesture. "Did you bring any artillery?" Carl asked. Claude showed them the machine guns and explosives. "Excellent", Tommy said. Meanwhile, Sosa was hiding from the celebrities. "Where the fuck is this guy?" Eminem asked. "Let's just keep looking. Meanwhile, Aang and co caught up with Azula's gang. "Give it up, we're got you cornered", Aang said. "Yes, this city is full of corners, with surprises behind each one, check out this surprise", Azula said. Then fire nation soldiers came out, led by Azula's father, Fire Lord Ozai. "Oh my God, it's the fire lord", Sokka said. The soldiers attacked. Meanwhile Ghost Rider and Surfer are fighting with Bastion and Apocalypse. Bastion sent out many zaps while Apocalypse threw a few cars. Ghost Rider whipped a chain at Bastion, but he grabbed it around his arm and flicked Ghost Rider away. Apocalypse punched Surfer across the city. Meanwhile, Goku and Luffy were looking for Anakin, but he was in deep hiding, until Anakin showed up from behind and slashed at Luffy. Meanwhile, Spider-Man and Fantastic Four caught up with Dr. Doom in an old warehouse. "Sorry Spider-Man, my beef is with the Jackass-Four, here's someone to keep you busy", Doom said, and revealed The Sandman, not Jim Fullington, the evil one also known as Flint Marko. "Oh shit", Peter said. Sandman then punched Peter into a cylinder. Reed punched Doom to the outside. Spider-man entered a brawl with the evil Sandman. Meanwhile, Naruto and the gang have cornered Orochimaru and Kabuto. "I hope you bastards are ready to die", Naruto said. "Nope, are you?" Orochimaru asked, then punched Naruto, and as Sasuke tried to attack, he got kicked, and then Kabuto kicked Shikamaru as Shikamaru tried to get Orochimaru, then Tenten came and attacked, but was punched by Kabuto. Both men stood ready to fight. Meanwhile the X-men collided with the brotherhood in Central Park. Juggernaut grabbed Wolverine and Cyclops and tossed them across the park. Iceman fought with Pyro. Magneto dealt with Shadow Cat, Jean Grey, Warren and Nightcrawler. Meanwhile, the Mercer brothers were still chasing Victor Sweet. "You son of a bitch, don't think we forgot that you killed our mom, and tried to have our little brother and Lt. Green killed", Angel said. "That was business!" Victor said. "So is this you motherfucker!" Jerry said. Yusuke and Co. caught up with Rando near the Chrysler building. "I thought I took care of you during that tournament", Yusuke said. "You knocked me out, you didn't kill me, that's a big mistake", Rando said. "Shut up and fight", Yusuke said. "As you wish", Rando said, then ran in and kicked Yusuke right in the gut, then punched him into the air. He then elbowed Kuwabara as he tried to do a sneak attack, but then Rando got punched away by Hiei and Kurama. Meanwhile, Mugen, Jin & Fuu lost the trail of Sauron, Goro, Chameleon and Reptile neat the Empire State building. "Where the hell are they?" Mugen asked. Then Chameleon came out of nowhere and punched Mugen on the cheek. "You son of a bitch", Mugen said, spitting blood. Goro came and used 3 of his four arms to grab the samurai and toss them onto the building. "Asshole", Mugen said, then ran in to cut Goro on the arm. Goro screamed and punched Mugen to the floor. Jin tried to intervene, but was now dealing with Reptile. "Oh no, now what?" Fuu asked. "There is no hope for you", Sauron said. Then a group of people came and attacked Sauron, and the other 3 enemies. "Who are you?" Fuu asked. "I am Rayden, these are my followers Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Sub-Zero and Kung Lao, with a new ally, the Prince of Persia", the man known as Rayden said. Meanwhile, the Sailor Scouts caught up with the 3 horror icons Freddy, Pinhead and Chucky at the Brooklyn Bridge. "Time to fight", Serena said. "Pretty girls, aren't they?" Freddy asked. "I don't believe I'm in any condition to agree with you", Pinhead said. "Who cares, lets waste those bitches", Chucky said. "Hello, male here", Daniel said. "Fuck you", Chucky said, delivering the finger. "What an asshole", Daniel said. Since they were near water, Amy used her water powers to get water and chuck it at the killers. Pinhead then sent chains wherever he could, even slash Amara on the arm. "God that's smarts", Amara said, holding in the blood.

Inuyasha's fight brutalized as Hakudoshi kept swinging his sword and even cutting Inuyasha, Sango and even Shippo. "This is turning out to be a pretty lousy birthday", Shippo said. "It's still his birthday?" Inuyasha asked. "It's 10:00 PM, we started the party at 8:00AM", Kagome said. "Oh, now to kill you", Inuyasha said, attacking Hakudoshi. Naraku looked at Kohaku. "You should head into battle now", Naraku said. Kohaku tossed his hatchet at Inuyasha, but he caught it, pulled Kohaku in for a punch and knocked him out. "Kohaku!" Sango yelled. "He's fine, I just knocked him out", Inuyasha said. "When will you learn Inuyasha, there's no hope for him", Naraku said. "Shut your fucking mouth!" Inuyasha yelled as he slashed Naraku with the Tetsusiga. Miroku noticed the Infant being held by Kanna. "If I can suck the Infant into my windtunnel, that will weaken Naraku and Hakudoshi", Miroku said. He was about to open his wind tunnel when from out of nowhere, he was punched by a huge creature. "You're late Moryomaru", Hakudoshi said. Moryomaru then smacked away Inuyasha. "Damn it's this freak", Inuyasha said. Kagome shot an arrow at Moryomaru, but it did little effect. Moryomaru smacked Kagome away with Shippo and Hakudoshi went after them. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, but was punched down by Moryomaru. Inuyasha got angry and unleashed multiple windscar attacks. He even went on a punching spree and punched all of Naraku's minions. "I think it's time we high-tailed it out, we'll meet again later, and keep your friend there, he's no good to us anymore", Naraku said, referring to Kohaku. Naraku started leaving. "Oh no you don't you fucking coward!" Inuyasha yelled, but Kagura used dance of the dragon to keep them away. Hakudoshi had his weapon at Kagome's throat, but he hesitated on killing her. "Well, are you gonna kill me or not?" Kagome asked. Hakudoshi looked as if he were confused as whether or not to do it. Then he lowered his weapon. "I'm letting you live, consider yourself lucky", Hakudoshi said, then left and met up with Naraku. Kagome was confused. "That was weird", Shippo said. Inuyasha found Kagome. "Let's go, we'll check if the others are back on the ship", Inuyasha said. They all left.

The RPD tried shooting Wesker, but were all unable to nail him. "Goddammit he's hard to get", Kevin said. Snake and Raiden were shooting Ocelot, but his gizmo caused the bullets to swerve away. "Shit, we need to get that thing off his waist", Raiden said. Raiden then decided to try his sword, but Ocelot pulled out his gun and tried to shoot him, but luckily Raiden dodged. "I need to get this T-virus sample to the lab pronto", Wesker said. "We'll head to Japan soon, but we need to deal with these people", Ocelot said. "He has the T-Virus sample, destroy it!" Leon yelled. Wesker put the sample in a safe place and took cover. "There are too many, I know you'll live, but what about me?" Wesker asked. "Relax my good man; we just need the proper distraction. Ocelot grabbed a grenade and chucked it toward Snake, Raiden and the RPD. The grenade was actually a smoke grenade. The two villains both ran off. "They're getting away!" Otacon yelled, who was at the sidelines of the fight. It was too late, the villains left. The smoke cleared after a minute. "Damn they left", Leon said. "Let's head back to the ship", Leon said. "What about us?" Otacon asked. "Since you know this Ocelot guy, then you will be able help to us, let's go", Chris said. Everyone left to the ship.

Tommy, Claude and Carl were still dealing with the mafia. The Yakuza had arrived, Carl grabbed an AK-47, Claude grabbed an M-16, and Tommy grabbed an M4, and all three guys and the Yakuza began taking out the mafia, even going as far as to throwing grenades. "Crazy bastards, no wonder my father hired two of them, and wanted the third one killed, that crazy son of a bitch even killed Sonny Forelli", Joey said. "Really, he killed Sonny, damn", Luigi said. The 3 guys moved in, further killing the mafia. "Jesus Christ, he's taking out our guys", Luigi said. Mickey ran in trying to shoot the guys, but he was kneed in the gut by Carl and fell on his knees, then Carl took a pistol and shot Mickey in the head, killing him instantly. "Holy shit, they killed Mickey, come on get some guys in there and take these motherfuckers out!" Luigi shouted. More mafia members came, but each one were laid out. "Come on ya fucking idiots, get some guys in there!" Luigi shouted. Tommy started getting annoyed by Luigi's shouting, so he grabbed his gun and aimed. Luigi kept shouting. "Shut the fuck up", Tommy said, then fired 9 bullets into the chest of Luigi. "Goddammit", Luigi said as he fell dead. Joey then ran off, while Tommy, Claude and Carl were too distracted killing the mafia to notice that Joey left. Eventually they finished off the mafia. "Shit, that stupid bastard left", Tommy said. "Let's head back to the ship, maybe the others have returned", Carl said. Claude nodded his head and left with his buddies. Then some guy on a motorcycle came. "I made it", he said. "You're late, guys this is Nick Kang Wilson from LA", Carl said. "How ya doing", Nick said, extending his hand. "What took you so long, how come I didn't see you on the way over here?" Tommy asked. "I had some "business" to deal with, if you know what I mean", Nick said. "I don't really care", Tommy said, so the four started moving, while the Yakuza stayed behind.

"Hey prick! Where the fuck are you?" Eminem shouted. "Like he's gonna show up with you shouting like an idiot", Spencer said. "Shut up you dickhead", Eminem said. Sosa popped up, shot a few rounds and ducked. The celebrities ducked as well, to avoid the bullets. "Where the fuck did that come from?" Eminem asked. "I don't know, but we'll need to be extra careful", Carlito said. Sosa fired again, this time Panic! At the Disco also fired their guns. "Where the fuck are you, you fucking crazy bastard!" Urie asked. "Hey guys, I'll take it from here", a man said. "Who are you?" Eminem asked. "My name is Tony Montana, people call me Scarface", the man who was Tony said. "Oh shit, the real deal", Eminem said. "Damn straight, get going, I'll finish this fucker off", Tony said. The Celebrities left while Tony waited for Sosa. "Sosa! Get out here; I want to settle the score between us!" Tony shouted. Sosa came out. "Tony, I thought I killed you in your mansion", Sosa said. "You thought, but you didn't, you forget Sosa, I'm the craziest son of a bitch you'll ever fucking know", Tony said. "Bring it on", Sosa said. "As you wish", Tony said as he opened fire. Sosa ducked and fired as well. The men shot at each other back and forth, until Tony grabbed a grenade and chucked it at Sosa. Sosa moved out of the way, but was in the open; as a result, he was shot in the leg. "Goddammit!" Sosa shouted. Tony walked up to Sosa. "When are you gonna learn Sosa, I'm the best, know one can kill me, not even you, and now it's time for you do die, I just have one last favor", Tony said, stopping 2 feet from Sosa. "What o you want?" Sosa asked, all pissed off. "Say hello, to my little friend", Tony said, whipping out his gun and shooting Sosa dead. Tony then walked away.

Aang was standing face-to-torso with Ozai, with 3 people behind Aang and an army behind Sosa. "I say we're fucked", Sokka said. "Shut up", Toph said. The fire benders attacked the group, but Toph used her Earth bending to raise the ground and block the fire. Aang then used air bending to blow the others away. Mai used her arrow to attack Aang, but Katara whipped them with her water powers. Sokka tossed his boomerang at the fire benders and knocked them all on the head. Azula shot lightning at everyone, but they moved out of the way. Aang tried air bending again on the troops, but did little avail. Katara used some sewage water to splash the enemy. "Ew that smells horrible", Mai said. The fire nation then attacked the four with physical force. "This is now the end of the Avatar", Azula said as she was gonna go in for the kill. "Not yet", a voice said. On top of a building was Prince Zuko with Iroh. They both jumped down and attacked the fire nation. Iroh used his dragon breath technique on the fire nation soldiers. "Wow, that's cool", Aang said. "That's why they call me the dragon of the west", Iroh said. "That was you?" Sokka asked. "Enough, Iroh how dare you betray us, even corrupting my son", Ozai said. "I corrupted him? You're the one that burned his face, I'm surprised know one has ever charged you with child abuse", Iroh said. "I told him to fight me, but he didn't, he paid the price", Ozai said. "Enough of this, time to end it, before I came here, I went to Queens, to Shea Stadium and got my own army, just in case you brought yours", Iroh said. Then the New York Mets arrived with bats and started attacking the fire nation, knocking out the soldiers and beating them to death. Iroh attacked Ozai, Aang attacked Azula, Katara attacked Ty Lee and Toph attacked Mai. Zuko sent fire blasts at Azula but she dodged and attempted to burn him but missed. Sokka came with his machete and was trying to cut Azula, but he missed. Ty Lee then hit Sokka at the pressure points and he was paralyzed. Mai came and aimed her arrows. "Time to end this, you never should have played with fire", Mai said. "You sure as hell shouldn't", said a voice behind her. It was Jon and he burned Mai with his flamethrower. She fell on the ground dieing from the burning. Jon was with Eminem and the rest of the band. Ozai, Azula and Ty Lee left. "It's not over yet!" Ozai shouted. "It will be soon!" Sokka shouted. The 3 surviving fire Nation people left. "Well at least we got one of them", Katara said. "Yeah, we better head back to the ship", Toph said. "Say weren't you guys going after someone else?" Sokka asked. "Yeah, that guy Sosa, we left after Tony Montana came", Eminem said. "Tony Montana? That's awesome", Sokka said. "We'll talk about it after we get to the ship, come on", Aang said. They moved on, with Sokka being assisted by Spencer.

The fight between Ghost Rider and the Silver Surfer vs. Bastion and Apocalypse culminated. These guys have been going at it for a while, but are getting exhausted. "These guys are tough, no wonder the X-Men didn't kill them yet", Surfer said. "You'll never get out of this alive", Bastion said. "He might be right, we're not strong enough to deal with these people, we need to retreat", Rider said. "I don't know, seems too cowardly", Surfer said. "What choice do we have, come on, we'll lead them on a chase, then have them lose out trail", Rider said. "Fine, come on", Surfer said as he and Rider got on their respective vehicles and left. Bastion and Apocalypse followed. The duo moved fast going through the city, making it on to the George Washington Bridge, heading on to New Jersey. They went for a mile before they decided to briefly split up. Rider was chased by Bastion, Surfer was chased by Apocalypse. The duo each found their own sewer and went down followed by their chasers. They went to the same tunnel apart from each other. They moved on, but were able to see each other in a distance and when they got close to each other, they both went down a second tunnel in the middle of the first one, then Rider destroyed the ceiling and blocked the entrance to that tunnel and they left back to the ship. Bastion and Apocalypse however, did not see each other and collided. "Ow, dammit", Bastion said. "Those two bastards escaped", Apocalypse said. "Let's head back", Bastion said.

Anakin tried slashing Luffy, but Luffy used his stretch powers to dodge. "Stand still Goddamn you", Anakin said. "Like I'm gonna", Luffy said. Goku then knocked Anakin off his feet. "Killing you will just be too easy", Goku said. "Then why don't you, I'm no good anyway, I'm just a puppet", Anakin said. "That's not true, you're a great fighter, and a living being, you are indeed a somebody", Goku said. "Well I betrayed my master, killed my wife, and even tried to kill my own son, I'm a poor excuse for a person", Anakin said. "Please, I see you've had hard times, you need to deal with them, you have a mind of your own, use it", Goku said. "Maybe", Anakin said. "We're leaving, let's go Luffy", Goku said. Both guys left while a confused Anakin pondered. "I better get back with the others, I really need to think about this though", Anakin said. He left as well.

Peter was still brawling with the evil Sandman. No matter how many times Peter punched him, he would reform and hit Peter. "Damn, he's too strong for me", Peter said. Peter ran in to attack some more, but it did little damage. Evil Sandman grabbed Peter with some sand and hardened it, crushing Peter, with blood coming out of the mouth. Just then Carlito came. "Hey asshole, drop the Spider, I'm gonna show you our own Sandman, Jim Fullington", Carlito said. Then the good Sandman appeared. He then drank beer and bashed it on his head in his trademark way. "Bring him on, I'll kill him no problem", evil Sandman said. He then knocked Carlito out the window then went after good Sandman. The good Sandman had to dodge a lot, he even tried going to the evil Sandman and hitting him with the Singapore Cane but it didn't work. Evil Sandman smacked away good Sandman. "Damn, how do I stop this guy?" good Sandman wondered. He then saw a drainer that contained liquid acid. "This could work", Sandman said. He opened the valve and the acid flowed out attacking the evil Sandman. "What the hell?" evil Sandman asked. He then melted. "Being sand, liquid will turn him into mud, and since it's a chemical, it should have a negative affect on him", good Sandman said. He was correct, as the evil Sandman had died from the attack. "Good job Jim", Peter said, after regaining consciousness. "Call me Sandman, after all, I'm the only one left", Sandman said. Carlito came through the door with a cut on his head. "I'm glad he's dead, if you didn't kill him, I would have fucked him up myself", Carlito said. "Let's head out side to help the Fantastic Four", Peter said. The group went outside. The Fantastic Four were still looking for Doom. "Come on out and take your beating like a man you coward!" Ben shouted. Doom then came out and zapped the four of them away, then left. "That bastard", Ben said. Doom then saw a man rummaging through the garbage with some long metallic objects on his back. "Dr. Otto Octavius?" Doom asked. "Yeah, who are you?" Otto asked. Doom took off his mask. "Recognize me?" Doom asked. "Victor Von Doom? It's that you?" Otto asked. "Yeah, yes it is, now I'm Dr. Doom, as you are Dr. Octopus", Doom said. He and Otto left to the ship. Peter and friends caught up with the four. "Did you get Doom?" Peter asked. "No, he got away, how about that other Sandman", Torch asked. "He's dead, I soaked him in acid", Sandman said. Then a cop car came, it was Nick Fury. "What's going on here?" Fury asked. "Nothing we're just taking out some villains", Peter said. "Why is this happening to my city?" Fury asked. "We're trying to solve this, we'll get to it", Torch said. "Well I'm gonna join you on this little crusade, to make sure these villains pay justice", Fury said. "Let's head back to the ship then", Peter said. They all went back to the ship.

Orochimaru continued to dodge attacks from the ninjas as Kabuto blocked. "Why won't you fucking die?" Naruto asked. "You really are pathetic", Orochimaru said. Naruto growled and tossed some kunai, but Orochimaru did a substitution jutsu with a log. Kabuto ran in to punch Naruto. Neji, Sasuke and Kiba attacked as a trio and were successful at beating down Kabuto. Orochimaru came and knocked the 3 of them away. "You cannot stop us, or my little army here", Orochimaru said. "Orochimaru, why have you even summoned these people, what are you planning to do?" Kakashi asked. "We're going to rule the world after getting the T-Virus ready as part of biological warfare, then we're gonna hit each country with force, kill leaders and dominate", Orochimaru said. "Didn't think you'd have to go through us, did you?" Naruto asked. "I expected it, that's why I have so many people, while I kill you, the others will kill your friends", Orochimaru said. "Yeah but we have you outnumbered, rule one of war, superior numbers win the game", Shikamaru said. "But it's how you use these numbers that matters", Orochimaru said. "Well we're using ours just fine, good enough to finish you once and for all", Sakura said. "Maybe you're right, Kabuto, cover your eyes", Orochimaru said. He then threw a flash bomb down and blinded everyone. He and Kabuto made an escape. "They were right, the numbers were too great, we need some extra boost from friends, hopefully the others have killed some of the group, plus we need some big weapons, we'll get them after the T-Virus attacks", Orochimaru said. Back with the ninjas. "Shit they got away", Asuma said. "I saw them, they went in that direction", Shino said, he was wearing sunglasses and wasn't blinded. The ninja followed the direction.

Juggernaut was cleaning house with Wolverine and Cyclops. "What the fuck man, this guy is fucking nuts", Wolverine said. "We need to take him out Logan", Cyclops said. Cyclops then tried a laser beam, but Juggernaut used his head device to block it. He then ran in and punched Cyclops. Wolverine tried to slash him but missed, Juggernaut then grabbed him and broke his back and tossed him. Since Wolverine had healing abilities, he was able to snap his back right back into place. Magneto had used his magnetic powers to whip Jean Grey, Warren, Nightcrawler and Shadow Cat from building to building and flung them away, they were noticed by Cyclops and Wolverine. Juggernaut then smacked them away again, this time farther. Iceman was heavily brawling with Pyro, sending Ice and Fire all over the place. Iceman managed to give an ice punch to Pyro. "John, why did you betray us, why didn't you stay in school with us?" Pyro asked. "I wanted power, Magneto helped me with that", Pyro said. "Well was it worth it?" Iceman asked. "What the hell are you talking about?" Pyro asked. "Was is worth it betraying us to get power, is it more important than friends that care about you?" Iceman asked. Pyro just stood there. Then Magneto grabbed Iceman with his powers, allowing juggernaut to punch him away. "Let's head back now", Magneto said. Pyro was still confused about Iceman's question. The X-men got up and started walking back to the ship in bad shape.

Victor Sweet was hiding from the Mercer brothers. "Victor, come out and play!" Bobby shouted. Victor had his gun ready. "Victor where the fuck are you Goddammit!" Bobby shouted. Victor aimed his gun; he was behind the brothers, so they didn't see him. "Time to die nigga", Victor said. A gun shot fired in the air, but it wasn't Victor's, it was someone else. "Who the fuck tried to shoot me?" Victor asked. Standing in the distance was Jack Mercer. "Jackie, is that you?" Bobby asked. "Your damn right it's me", Jack said. Victor started shooting and the four brothers dodged. "How'd you get here so fast?" Jerry asked. "Train, express", Jack said. "I'll bet those civilians didn't expect this", Angel said. "Whatever, no one's here anyway", Jerry said. Victor ran as he shot with the brothers following. Victor then shot an oncoming car that was trying to leave the city, blowing it up, killing the person inside and distracting the four brothers while he made his escape. "You haven't heard the last of us you dickhead!" Angel shouted. "Let's head back", Bobby said. The brothers went back to the ship.

Rando was withstanding attacks from Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei. "You can't beat me, last time I took you to the limit", Rando said. "Last time, this time I'm a hell of a lot stronger, so I will beat the shit out of you", Yusuke said as he kicked Rando. Kuwabara used his spirit sword and tried to attack Rando, but missed, and Rando was even able to dodge Hiei after his own sword attack. He was injured by the rose whip by Kurama. Rando then used his speed and strength to injure Kurama seriously with a punch to the gut. Kurama then spat up some blood. Rando tossed him into the Chrysler building, knocking him out. Kuwabara tried to kick Rando, but his foot was grabbed and tossed into a street lamp. Hiei was punched into a parked car, no one was inside. He and Yusuke then engaged in spirit gun duels. "I'm so gonna kill you", Rando said, pushing his attack closer. "Please, I've already proved once my gun is stronger than yours", Yusuke said. "Not this time", Rando said. Yusuke then let go of his attack and used his speed to get behind Rando and he fired his spirit wave, killing Rando. "Damn you to hell", were Rando's final words. "That's that, better get the others", Yusuke said, as he got his friends to get up and each headed back to the ship.

Rayden was easily taking it to Goro. "Damn you Rayden, how did you find me?" Goro asked. "I knew about your connection to these people, the hard part was tracking you down, now that I've found you, I will kill you", Rayden said. Chameleon threw a green fireball at Rayden, but it was frozen by Sub-Zero. Reptile came to attack Sub-Zero, but he was kicked away by Liu Kang. "You guys are too good", Mugen said. "They may be better than you", Fuu said. "Hey they're not that good", Mugen said. "There's no need for jealousy my friend", Johnny Cage said. "Hey fuck you pretty boy", Mugen said. "Mugen, don't upset them, they're trying to help", Fuu said. "Actually we came here to kill Goro, helping you is just a bonus", Sonya Blade said. Goro then punched Sonya. "You asshole", Johnny Cage said, but got punched as well. "Don't let your guard down", Rayden said. Kung Lao tossed his hat at Goro and sliced his arm, spilling blood. The Prince then slashed Goro. Reptile came and kicked the Prince into the Empire State Building. "While you guys are fighting those freaks, I'm gonna go take out that metal freak", Mugen said. Mugen and Sauron engaged in a sword fight. Jin tried to assist in the attack on the villains, but didn't last long as he was knocked away by Chameleon. Jin got pissed and tossed his sword at Chameleon's leg ad pierced it. Chameleon took out the sword and tossed it, afterwards he turned invisible. Rayden stood there in a trance. After a while he shouted, "Liu Kang, he's coming at your right", Rayden said. Liu Kang then kicked in the direction Rayden told him. Chameleon was visible. Sub-Zero came and froze him. "Wow, that's cool, literally", Fuu said. "It gets cooler", Sub-Zero said, as he shattered the frozen Chameleon with a kick, killing him. "Damn, what an attack", Fuu said. Mugen was still fighting Sauron, but Sauron leg swept Mugen and held his sword at Mugen's neck. "Time to die", Sauron said, but he was kicked away by Johnny Cage. "Not yet bitch", Johnny Cage said. Sauron came and cut Johnny Cage with his sword. "Son of a bitch", Johnny Cage said. Sauron then ran threw and used his sword as a block to get out of the fight. "We will meet again", Sauron said. Goro and Reptile followed. "Where the hell are they going?" Mugen asked. "We'll see them again", Liu Kang said. Then they all decided to head back to the ship.

The Sailor Scouts were handing it to the killers. Daniel used his rose power to send an energy beam toward Pinhead, Raye sent fire powers to Freddy, and Serena kicked Chucky, followed by an attack from Amara. Pinhead was then washed up by Amy's water. "Losing to a bunch of little girls and that kid", Freddy said. Mina then used her chain to attack Freddy. "We may be little girls, but we sure can kick your ass", Mina said. Chucky tried stabbing her but Amara sent an energy ball toward him, luckily he dodged before he was hit. "That doll is creepy", Amara said. "Fuck you bitch", Chucky said, flipping her off. Daniel ran in and kicked Chucky. "Creepy little bastard", Daniel said. Pinhead then sent a chain at Daniel, but was saved by Lita. "You will not kill us", Pinhead said. "Please, we're so close to wasting you", Serena said. "Maybe you can use some assistance", said a voice. Everyone turned to see a man in a black suit. "Who the fuck are you?" Freddy asked. "The name's Constantine, John Constantine asshole, I was called in from a gig in New Jersey to help take you out", Constantine said. "What gig?" Serena asked. "Exorcism, I finished though, but you three, you will be tough to kill", Constantine said. "Just try and kill me", Freddy said. Constantine whipped out a Dragon breath flamethrower and fired it, burning Freddy's arm causing him to go to the edge of the bridge, trying to put it out. Lita then fired a lighting bolt at him, causing him to fall off the bridge. Constantine also burnt Pinhead, and then he whipped out a crucifix shotgun and shot Pinhead down. "You will not kill me", Pinhead said. Constantine then saw the Demonic Lament Configuration. Pinhead looked worried. Constantine smiled and aimed his gun at it. "No, don't do it, you can't", Pinhead said. "I can and will motherfucker", Constantine said. He shot the Lament and resulted in Pinhead being sucked back into hell, permanently. "You bastard, you killed Pinhead", Chucky said. "You're next", Constantine said, but Chucky threw his knife at his arm, and ran off. "Sorry John, Chucky has gotta leave", Chucky said. Then Nick Kang Wilson appeared behind him with two Uzis. "I don't think so bitch", Nick said, and shot Chucky repeatedly, until he finally died, leaving a bloody mess. "That takes care of that little bastard", Constantine said. "Who are you?" Serena asked Nick. "Nick Kang Wilson, I was with Tommy, Carl and Claude, I came hear when I heard some noise", Nick said. "Well let's head back to the ship", Serena said. Everyone left, but out of the water came Freddy, who made his way back to the rest of the villains.


	4. The Fourth Chapter

The heroes all met up near the ship. "So what happened?" Kaiba asked. "Naraku got away, I was unable to kill him, though we got Sango's little brother back", Inuyasha said. "But one of his minions, Hakudoshi could not kill me for some reason", Kagome said. "Well for us, Ocelot and Wesker got away, but we joined forces with these guys", Kevin said. "I'm Solid Snake, these are my comrades, Raiden and Otacon, me and Ocelot go way back", Snake said. "I met up with my friend Claude, and we took out Mickey, Luigi, and the entire mafia, but Joey Leone got away, though we met up with Nick Kang Wilson here", Tommy said. "I killed Alejandro Sosa", Tony said. "Are you Tony Montana?" Kaiba asked. "Yes, I'm alive and real", Tony said. "Oh my God", Joey W said. "Azula, Ozai and Ty Lee got away, but with help from Zuko, Iroh, the New York Mets and Jon, we got the fire nation army and Mai", Aang said. "See, this is why the Mets are such a great team", Chris said. "Me and Johnny here had to escape from Bastion and Apocalypse, we left them in a sewer in New Jersey", Surfer said. "Me and Luffy fought Anakin, but we let him go, he's currently pondering as to whether or not stay with the villains", Goku said. "The Fantastic Four and I caught up with Dr. Doom, but he sent the Sandman after me, not the wrestler, a villain, and he attacked the Fantastic Four and fled, the evil Sandman almost killed me, but our Sandman came and killed him", Peter said. "Yeah, that asshole, he fuckin' knocked me out the window", Carlito said. "And we have a new Ally, Nick Fury", Torch said. "I'm just here to waste these dumb fucks that terrorized this city and others as well", Fury said. "We fought Orochimaru, then he escaped and we lost his trail after he blinded us with a flashing light", Kakashi said. "We lost our fight with Magneto and the brotherhood", Wolverine said. "Although I may have gotten inside the mind of Pyro", Iceman said. "We followed Victor but lost his trail, but reunited with our little brother here, Cracker Jack", Bobby said. "Cracker Jack?" Kaiba asked. "Because he's white, and a white person is called a cracker, plus it's a type of food", Bobby said. "That's racial, especially toward your little brother, and it's stupid because you're white as well", Kaiba said. "I followed and killed Rando", Yusuke said. "We followed these people and met their enemies, Kun Lao, Rayden, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Sub-Zero, Sonya Blade, and the Prince of Persia", Mugen said. "Well, what's the Prince's name", Mugen said. "He doesn't want to tell, he won't explain why", Mugen said. "We killed Chameleon, the invisible guy, but Goro, Reptile and Sauron escaped", Rayden said. "This man Constantine came and killed Pinhead, Nick killed Chucky, and I think Lita killed Freddy, though we're not sure", Serena said. Back in a dark place, the villains are talking. "Tell me, who has died", Orochimaru. "I believe those who have died are Rando, Alejandro Sosa, Luigi, Mickey, Mai, Pinhead, Chameleon, Charles Lee Ray, Freddy Kruger and it looks like Doom's associate Sandman has died, though he has brought in a new one", Sauron said. Freddy arrived. "I'm not dead yet", Freddy said. "Excellent, let's keep it that way, we can't afford to lose, onward to Japan", Orochimaru said. The platform rose and the villains escaped. "There they are, get them", Kaiba said. Then a car pulled up, it was Kent Paul, Maccer and Ken Rosenberg. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" Carl asked. "We came to help", Paul said. "Yeah, I couldn't stand waiting for you guys to return, so we decided to come here and assist in your heroic doings", Rosenberg said. "Yeah what do ya say?" Maccer asked. "No, go home", Tommy said. "Come on man, we can't take it anymore", Rosenberg said. "Neither will I if you stay here", Tommy said. "Let's work this out, I'll just come, help anyway I can, and I promise to stay out of your way and out of trouble", Rosenberg pleaded. "Fine, but if you fuck up in any way, you're fucked", Tommy said. "I understand Tommy, let's go guys", Rosenberg said. "Just kill me, please", Tommy said looking up. "Tommy, if God wanted to kill you, he would have done it a long time ago", Carl said. The whole group got on the ship, but an extra person got in the back, he was armed with a machete.

"Now onward to Japan", Kaiba said. Kagome looked around. "Wow, there are a lot of people here, and we don't even know them", Kagome said. "What do you want to do, form a circle, have everyone say their name so we can say hi to them in a very jackass way?" Kaiba asked. "I'll start it, (clears throat) my name is Marshal Mathers I'm an alcoholic, I have a disease and they don't know what to call it", Eminem said. "Isn't that from your song, _I Just Don't Give a Fuck_?" Kevin asked. "Yeah, you're right", Eminem said. "You sing too?" Shippo asked. "Technically I rap, two different things, to be honest, I suck at singing, I only sung once, it was for my daughter", Eminem said. "Maybe you should have came to my birthday party today as well", Shippo said. "It's your birthday, how old are you?" Eminem asked. "I'm 8 years old", Shippo said, holding up eight fingers. "Ok (clears throat) Happy Birthday to you, now a rap is in due, it is a day really great, the day you have finally turned eight, you'll be a man real soon, maybe you'll one day venture to the moon, it sucks you need to save the world now, but relax kid don't have a cow, your showing courage and some bravery, saving humanity from sure slavery, so happy birthday little fox, no need to think this birthday totally sucks", Eminem rapped. "Wow that was good, how did you think of a rap so quickly?" Shippo asked. "It's a talent kid, rap is poetry, no matter what these fuckin' parents think (Marge seemed annoyed at this remark), poetry is what you're feeling, so when it's a song, its rap", Eminem said. "Hey kid, take this", Maccer said, handing Shippo a harmonica. "What's this?" Shippo asked. "It's a harmonica, for your birthday, don't worry, I cleaned it thoroughly", Maccer said. "Thank you, and I don't even know you", Shippo said. "I'm Maccer, famous rock star, this is my manager, Kent Paul", Maccer said. "You have a funny way of talking", Shippo said. "Shippo, that's rude", Kagome said. "It's all right, kids do these things, I'm from England, so is Paul, so we have English accents, like you have a Japanese accent", Maccer said. "So America and England speak English?" Shippo asked. "Technically, English is not America's native language, though most Americans speak it because a long time ago, England colonized America, until they went to war because the king was an asshole", Maccer said. "So your country went to war with America?" Miroku asked. "Yeah, so did Japan", Maccer said. "Yeah, we bombed one of America's islands and killed so many people", Kaiba said. "That sounds mean", Shippo said. "Yeah, sure is mean, then again Japan was never the smartest people until America offered to protect them so Japan spent all their money on education", Toph said, picking her teeth. "Wait, if Japan bombed America, why is America helping Japan?" Shippo asked. "America dropped a bomb on Japan and blew the shit out of everyone, so Japan signed a treaty with America, Japan doesn't have an army, only a navy, so America will help it if any other countries attack", Toph said. "America always makes some type of treaty with whatever country they beat, even Great Britain and jolly old England, they're now our allies, though America still has yet to leave peace in Iraq", Lita said, who is also picking her teeth. "You girls look like tomboys", Kaiba said. "What's a tomboy?" Shippo asked. "When a girl has traits of a guy, doing all the stereotypical guy things", Peter said. "What's stereotypical?" Shippo asked. "When um…how do I describe it, Shippo, have you've ever been accused of being bad because you're a demon?" Peter asked. "Yeah, I have", Shippo said. "That's stereotype, people think that because you're a demon you're bad, just like a stereotype is that if your Japanese, you're a genius, if you're a guy, you burp, become all sweaty and perverted, if you're a girl, all you think about is fashion, if you're black, you're a type of thug, if you're Latin, you know how to get drugs, well that's mostly centered around Mexicans, who are stereotypically illegal", Peter said. "Oh, so tomboys are girls who burp, sweat and act perverted like guys, does that mean they also like girls the same way guys like girls?" Shippo asked. "That would make them lesbians, but I don't think those two girls are lesbians", Peter said. "No, we're not, well I'm not, I don't know about her", Toph said. "I may be a tomboy, but I'm not the lesbian here, or the cross dresser", Lita said, looking at Amara (She wasn't in male clothes at that point). "Lesbians are stereotypically cross dressers, they were boy clothes, just like gay guys dress like girls", Peter said. "But wearing dresses as a guy doesn't make you gay Shippo, remember that", James said, as he had cross dressed during his Team Rocket days for the comedy of it. "Do you know any gay guys or lesbians?" Shippo asked. "No, I don't actually, none personally", Peter said. "I know a gay guy, Elton John, we're actually good friends, but not that good", Eminem said. "Lance Bass from NSYNC is gay", Jon said. "Really, that's so fucking funny", Lita said. "Is anyone here gay or a lesbian?" Shippo asked. This got the attention of Michelle and Amara. "Shippo, don't ask that, it's rude", Kagome said. "Why not Kagome, is there anything wrong with being like that?" Shippo asked. "Yeah, maybe he'll come out", Toph said. "He does look like a girl a little", Lita said. "Why don't you go to that girl over there and fuck her, you seem to have a lot in common", Eminem said. "Fine, hey little girl, come on let's talk about what assholes these people are", Lita said. "How annoying, maybe my friend the .45 can deal with that", Kevin said, pulling out his favorite gun, the .45. "Kevin, no", Chris said. "Some alliance this is", Nightcrawler said. "Brawl in the family, just how I like it", Bart said. "Knock it off Bart", Marge said. "Boy listen to your mother", Homer said. "You have 3 kids, you must be really lucky", Shippo said. "Please we never wanted these kids, they were accidents", Homer said. "That's a little harsh sir", Peter said. "What do you mean accidents", Shippo asked. "You see little Shippo, when a man takes his penis and puts it in a girls vagina, the sperm comes out into the egg, that's called sex, it doesn't always lead to pregnancy, but in their case, it happened 3 times accidentally, they didn't plan ahead of time, people have sex because it feels good, and its romantic, so that's where babies come from", Kevin said. "I can't believe you just told him the birds and the bees in front of everyone", Kagome said. "At least he was told, I found out the hard way, they captured girls and made them sleep with us, I was probably 10 years old", Raiden said. "Who are 'they'?" Shippo asked. "Army people, when I was a kid, my parents were murdered and the killer adopted me and forced me into war, back when it didn't matter how old you were", Raiden said. "I wonder if Inuyasha was an accident", Shippo said. "Then his parents made the same stupid mistake mine did", Bart said. Both Bart and Shippo were hit on the head by Marge and Inuyasha respectively. "What the fuck!" Raiden and Kevin said simultaneously. "Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome said. "Too bad you can't do that to my mom", Bart said, and got smacked again. "That was totally uncalled for", Raiden said. "Trust me, when dealing with my brother, he can be a real pain", Lisa said while reading a Stephen Hawking book. "Stephen Hawking, reading a horror story little girl?" Maccer asked. "Maccer, you're thinking of Stephen King, Stephen Hawking is a mathematical genius", Paul said. "I've met Stephen Hawking, my wife met Stephen King", Homer said. "Yo, don't change the subject, you two may need some anger management classes", Kevin said. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked very pissed off. "Ma'am, if you would give me one hour with the kid", Kagome said. "Fine, see what you can do", Marge said. Bart went with Kagome to her room. "Hey Shippo, want to come with us?" Amy asked. She was with the other Sailor Scouts. "Sure, ok", Shippo said. "May I come too?" Miroku asked. "Like hell you are", Sango said, pulling his ear.

Kagome went to her room with Bart. "Now let's introduce ourselves", Kagome said. "I'm Bart Simpson, who the hell are you?" Bart asked. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm 15 years old and a priestess in training", Kagome said. "Well I'm a little Hell raiser, so we may not be the perfect pair", Bart said. "Well if I can deal with Inuyasha, you should be no problem", Kagome said. "Ok, do what you can do, but be warned I have tried lots of therapy", Bart said. Kagome then picked up Bart and put him on her lap and held her arms around his back. "What are you doing?" Bart asked. "It's called hold therapy, it normally applies to kids with EDD, but I can use this to establish trust", Kagome said. "Too much trust", Bart said. "Now, how long has your mom been hitting you?" Kagome asked. "Few weeks, my father even strangles me sometimes, he used to hit me with a hammer", Bart said. "Oh my god", Kagome said. "I usually act up to distract them from being mad at each other, since they were not ready to have a kid, and they could have been really pissed at each other", Bart said. "Well you don't deserve to be hit, no matter how disrespectful you may be, when Shippo says or does something wrong, I just scold him, I never put my hands on him, then again, I'm not his mother, but I believe you are really a good kid", Kagome said. "Wow, no one's ever told me that, everyone just gave up on me", Bart said. "Well I won't, remember that", Kagome said. Raiden was watching from the doorway with a smile.

Shippo was in a room with the Sailor scouts minus Lita and Daniel. "He's so cute", Raye said. "Yeah, someone you just wanna cuddle up", Mina said. "Such adorable eyes", Michelle said. Shippo was completely shy and blushing from the complements. "How cute, he's blushing", Serena said. "Let's make him blush more", Amy said, then kissed Shippo on the cheek. All the Sailor Scouts were kissing Shippo. Kevin, Paul and Maccer peeked in. "Whoa, ladies man", Kevin said, which caused the Sailor girls to stop the kissing. "I just stopped by to check up on you, but it looks like you're doing fine", Kevin said. Then the 3 guys left. The girls resumed kissing Shippo. "You know Shippo, I'm a lesbian, so is Amara, she's my girlfriend", Michelle said. "Wow, that's cool", Shippo said. "That sounds odd", Raye said. "What's that suppose to mean?" Amara asked. "Nothing", Raye said. Go to a room with Toph and Lita. "So what do you do?" Toph asked. "Travel with Serena and the Sailor Scouts as Sailor Jupiter, I save the world", Lita said. "Oh, well I travel with the Avatar and I teach him Earth Bending", Toph said. "I can also manipulate nature like you", Lita said. "Really, when we land we should test out powers", Toph said. "You had stated you were blind, yet you move like you can see", Lita said. "My earth bending skills allow me to see through Earth based materials", Toph said. "Interesting", Lita said. We go to Eminem and Lisa. They're just sitting near each other, all bored. "Why do you rap?" Lisa asked, breaking the ice. "Hmm?" Eminem asked. "Why do you live a rapper life?" Lisa asked. "It's a way for me to express myself", Eminem said. "Why do it in such a violent way?" Lisa asked. "It's not violent, it just sounds like it to some people, rap is a way for me to tell stories of my bitchy mom, whore of a wife, my late friends Biggie, Tupac and Proof, the love for my daughter Hailey Jade", Eminem said. "Really, that's your life?" Lisa asked. "Yeah, it's a little fucked up, I write down my songs, my long ones, it takes time", Eminem said. "I think that if you can write many songs, you must be really smart and talented", Lisa said. "Really, a smart girl like you thinks that I'm smart?" Eminem asked. "Yeah, Tell me a little more about yourself, I'm completely interested", Lisa said. So the two talked for a while, and it created a real bond between the two.

Later on over Japan, Kaiba found the villains, a few of them were asleep, just Ty Lee, Wesker, Hakudoshi, The Infant and Dr. Octopus. "What are most of these people, insomnia, they don't even look tired, they look stern", Kaiba said. "What's wrong big brother?" Mokuba asked. "I found the villains, I'll alert everyone", Kaiba said. He then set of an alert waking everyone up. "What the fuck is going on here?" Yusuke asked. "We found them", Kaiba said. "Let's kick their asses", Inuyasha said. "Wait, I want to try something, I have missiles installed in this ship, I want to try them, and blow this Goddamn platform out of the sky", Kaiba said. Kaiba readied the missiles and fired them at the platform. It was a direct hit, and the platform crashed onto Japan. "Are they dead?" Inuyasha asked. "Only one way to find out", Fury said. The ship landed and everyone went outside. They searched the area. "I don't see anything", Inuyasha said. There was a twig snap, so everyone went to check the area. Then they saw two guys. "Who the hell are you two?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm Ed Wuncler III, this is Gin Rummy, we've been sent by the American army to follow you, across the globe over here, and we're tired as hell from flying after you", Ed said. "You were following us?" Peter asked. "Yeah, military rules", Rummy said. "We're after some villains", Peter said. "What villains?" Rummy asked. "This huge group of villains and crooks, we've been tracking them all over the world", Botan said. Then another twig snap occurred. "What now?" Inuyasha asked. He went toward the sound and was then out of nowhere punched away. "What the fuck just happened?" Peter asked. This figure came out and just stood there ready to fight. "You want a piece of us?" Yusuke asked. Everyone took a fighting stance. Then a man came out. "Who are you people?" the man asked. "What do you mean who we are, who are you, are you with Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked. "I am DD, this is Figure 17, I don't know Orochimaru", DD said. He's the one who's been causing all these problems, we are trying to stop him", Sasuke said. "You are an army?" DD asked. "You can say that, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm sure you can join, provided that our friend Inuyasha, the guy this thing punched out isn't pissed off", Sasuke said. "I am so pissed off, somebody's gonna die", Inuyasha said. "It's gonna be you", Naraku said as he punched Inuyasha. The villains came. "More recruits eh, recruit all the people you want, you can't stop us", Naraku said. "Don't be so sure", someone said. "Now who's here?" Inuyasha asked. The man revealed himself to be Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru, along with 4 people, wolf demon Koga, and 3 knights. "Sauron, I have 3 of your friends, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli", Sesshomaru said. "Hello Sauron, good to see you again", Aragorn said. "How did you get here?" Sauron asked. "Sesshomaru found out about all this so he found us and used Koga's jewel shards to get us to this era", Legolas said. "Damn you", Sauron said. Azula then sent multiple fireballs into the sky having them rain down distracting everyone while the villains escaped. They got on the platform, but Ed grabbed his rifle, aimed at Kabuto and sent a bullet into him, causing him to fall off the platform. The villains didn't stop and escaped. Ed went up to Kabuto. "What are you up to?" Ed asked. "Fuck you…asshole", Kabuto said, sitting up blood. Ed finished him off with a bullet from his 9mm. "Now what", Sasuke said. "Let's go home, hey Sesshomaru, where are Rin and Jaken?" Kagome asked. "I fired Jaken, I left Rin at home with your brother and his girlfriend", Sesshomaru asked. "Oh, let's bring this ship to my house, my yard may fit it", Kagome said. "Why can't we go to my house?" Kaiba asked. "I want to make sure my family is safe", Kagome said. "This girl's parents seem to trust yours as that girl is spending the night at your house", Sesshomaru said. "Hitomi's spending the night at my house?" Kagome said. "Well let's go there too", Sasuke said. "You can change back now", DD said to Figure 17. The figure changed into two little girls. "These girls are Tsubasa and Hikaru, even though they look alike, they are not related, Hikaru is a clone of Tsubasa", DD said. "Inuyasha is a bitch-ass, two little girls punched out his big-sass", Eminem rapped. Inuyasha growled at Eminem, but received the finger. "Let's just leave before my little brother snaps", Sesshomaru said. They headed for the house on ship.

Eventually they got to Kagome's house. "So where are we gonna sleep?" Sasuke asked. "Shippo, Lisa, Bart, Tsubasa and Hikaru can sleep in my brother's room, his girlfriend and Rin, Inuyasha can sleep on the tree, he doesn't mind it, and 3 people can sleep in the couches, everyone else can sleep in the ship", Kagome said. "Who want's to sleep on the couches?" Leon asked. Raiden, Naruto, Fuu, Eminem, Torch and Joey W raised their hand. They handed out straws, and since Eminem, Raiden and Fuu had the smallest straws, they slept on the couches, Shippo went to Sota's room, and everyone else went back to the ship, except Bart, who went to Kagome. "Can I sleep in your room Kagome; I'll feel a little better being near you", Bart asked. "Ok Bart, you can stay in my room", Kagome said. Bart did an all right gesture. Shippo and the girls went to Sota's room where Sota and Hitomi were giving Rin raspberry blows. "Oh hello there, what are your names?" Sota asked. "I'm Shippo, these girls are Lisa, Hikaru and Tsubasa, you must be Sota", Shippo said. "Yeah, come on Shippo", Sota said. Shippo got on the bed. "Can I blow a raspberry in your stomach?" Rin asked. Shippo seemed nervous, but nodded. Rin proceeded to blow his stomach, causing Shippo to laugh, but is still feeling a bit uncomfortable. "That looks like fun, let me blow in your stomach Tsubasa", Hikaru said and proceeded with her deed. "Do you want your stomach blown?" Sota asked Lisa. "Sure why not", Lisa said, and got her stomach blown. "Why are we even doing this?" Shippo asked. "Its fun", Hitomi said. Meanwhile, Bart is ready to go to sleep. "Where do I sleep?" Bart asked. "You can sleep in my bed", Kagome said. "Well I don't have my pajamas, I'll be sleeping in my underwear", Bart said. "I don't mind", Kagome said. Bart shrugged and got in bed with Kagome, who was sleeping in her pajamas. "Good night Bart", Kagome said, then kissed his forehead. They both went to sleep.

Meanwhile in a layer, the villains are working on the T-Virus. Dr. Octopus and Wesker were doing most of the work. "What's this gonna do?" Naraku asked. "We're gonna affect everyone with this thing and weaken the army and defense", Wesker said. "Will this work against us?" Naraku asked. "We've got nothing to worry about", Wesker said. "I hope not, but what will this do?" Naraku said. "It's like a bio-weapon, and whoever is infected will basically become a zombie", Naraku said. "Great, we'll have to deal with some goddamn zombies", Naraku said. "Relax my good friend, I have everything under control", Wesker said. Dr. Doom arrived. "How much longer til it's completely ready?" Doom asked. "Don't worry, it'll be ready soon, I assure you", Wesker said. "Good, soon we'll rule this planet; no one can stop us, not even those crusaders" Doom said. Then after that, Naraku goes to Kagura's room. Kagura is ranting on how much she hates Naraku, then Naraku enters and Kagura jumps. "Kagura, since I really don't care anymore, you can have your heart back", Naraku said, presenting Kagura with her heart. "My heart, it's back thank God", Kagura said, as the heart went into her body. Naraku left the room with a smirk.

The next morning, Kagome was watching the news, and noticed the villains were launching their attack. "Inuyasha, get the guys, the villains are in the city terrorizing people", Kagome said. Raiden was watching too. "We need to move, now", Raiden said. Inuyasha alerted the army, so they all went to where the villains were. "Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted. "Orochimaru!" Sasuke shouted. "Victor!" said simultaneously by Bobby Mercer and Reed Richards, referencing Victor Sweet and Victor Von Doom respectively. The villains came. "You're here, we're so happy you can come", Orochimaru said. "You guys are gonna die!" Mugen said, drawing his sword. "Not this time, it's your turn!" Orochimaru said. Orochimaru ran in and punched Mugen, Peter kicked Orochimaru, Doom punched away Peter, Inuyasha knocked away Doom, Bastion kneed Inuyasha, Figure 17 punched Bastion away. Eminem grabbed a gun and shot randomly at the villains, but he either missed, they dodged or it didn't have affect, though he did wound Orochimaru. Legolas shot arrows at Sauron, but he cut the arrows with his sword, then Gimli comes with his axe with no effect, then Aragorn gets into a sword fight. Dr. Octopus, Anakin and Pyro were just standing there and were confronted by Peter, Goku and Iceman. "Dr. Octavius, you're still alive", Peter said. "Yeah, they recruited me, just to do evil deeds, I couldn't turn them down, the odds were against me", Dr. Octopus said. "You 3 can just defect, right now", Goku said. "It's not gonna be easy, besides, there are more defectors", Anakin said. "Pyro, please come back man", Iceman said. "They're not gonna help you, they may kill you", Peter said. The 3 were gonna answer, but Juggernaut came and shoulder tackled the Peter, Goku and Iceman. "Don't just stand there, attack someone dammit", Juggernaut said. Hakudoshi slashed his sword around, but when he came to Kagome, he stopped. "Why won't you kill me" Kagome asked. "I don't know dammit", Hakudoshi said. Ty Lee came. "He's having a change of heart", Ty Lee said. "Shut up, my heart's not even in my body", Hakudoshi said. "You're developing your own conscious", Ty Lee said. "Hakudoshi, Ty Lee, get out of the way", Naraku said as he sent a claw at Kagome. Koga saw this and moved Kagome out of the way, but was pierced by the claws. "Koga no!" Kagome shouted. Naraku moved in. "Kagome, get out of the way!" Raiden shouted. Ocelot took the opportunity to shoot Raiden with his revolver, while Inuyasha came and punched Naraku away. "Oh no, Raiden!" Kagome shouted. Snake went to assist Raiden while receiving cover from Chris and Kevin. Rayden was fighting Goro, but did not see Bastion behind him. Goro moved away, so Rayden turned around and saw Bastion, but was unable to react in time and was shot by Bastion's laser. Raye, Toph and Lita were all fighting Freddy, Raye was tossing fireballs but missed and it went into a nearby store. Freddy then knocked away Raye and Toph. He then stabbed Lita with his claws and laughed devilishly. "Oh no, Lita", Raye said. "What about Lita?" Toph asked. "No one can stop me, you girls will now die", Freddy said. Then the figure that snuck on the ship emerged, it was Freddy's old rival Jason Voorhees. Jason was slashing Freddy with his trademark machete. He knocked Freddy into the store that was on fire and stabbed Freddy through the chest, with the tip going into a fuel tank, spilling oil, going toward the fire, and the fire goes onto the oil, follows it into the tank and it explodes, killing Freddy and Jason. Snake and Kagome were checking on Raiden. "Please get up", Kagome said. Wesker then aimed him gun at Kevin and Chris who were both distracted by Victor Sweet. Wesker fired a bullet into the shoulder of Chris and the head of Kevin, killing him instantly. "Holy shit!" Chris shouted, due to Kevin's murder, rather than his shoulder. "Let's pull back, we did our damage", Naraku said. The villains left. "Raiden, get up", Kagome pleaded. "Come on kid", Snake said. Raiden suddenly stopped breathing. "He's dead", Snake said, resulting in Kagome crying. Lita, Koga and Rayden also died from their injuries, so the bodies were taken back to the house, scheduled for a burial.


	5. Enemy Invasion

The villains celebrated. "We showed them, we killed some of their people", Wesker said. "At the expense of Freddy Kruger's life", Naraku said. "Yes, but soon this virus will be released", Wesker said. In a room, Dr. Octopus is still working on the virus. Anakin is in the room with him. "Maybe we should leave these incompetent fools", Anakin said. "How will we do that?" Dr. Octopus asked. Then Juggernaut and Pyro entered. "You want to what?" Juggernaut asked. "What are you talking about", Anakin asked. "You said something about betraying us", Juggernaut said. Pyro got his fire ready to attack the Anakin and Dr. Octopus. "Really, you think that?" Anakin asked, looking at both, with Pyro winking. Pyro then shoots flames onto Juggernaut's helmet, distracting him long enough for Anakin to kill him with his light saber, The 3 then ran out of the room. Azula saw the 3 run out, and saw that Juggernaut was dead. She then sent fire at the three. "What the hell is going on here?" Naraku asked. "We have some traitors", Azula said. Hakudoshi, Ty Lee and Kagura noticed this and ran after them, as if they wanted to capture them. Doom sent an electrical attack at Dr. Octopus and fatally wounded him, but still managed to move. They then took a car from the layer that and left. "We'll get those sons of bitches", Azula said. "We'll go after them", Hakudoshi said with Ty Lee and Kagura. Naraku came and gave approval. "Ok, go get them", Azula said. Kagura grabbed her feather and she along with Ty Lee and Hakudoshi.

At the house, Kagome is sitting all depressed for Raiden and Koga, along with Bart who was also upset about Raiden, Shippo, Chris, Leon and Rebecca, who were upset about Kevin, Toph and Raye who were depressed for Lita and Johnny Cage, who was depressed for Rayden. Shippo was crying over Kevin and was being hugged by Rebecca; Toph was lying on Raye, with her head against her chest. "This sucks, how can we let them die", Bart said. "Why did Kevin die, we were becoming such good friends", Shippo said, upset. Inuyasha and Homer arrived. "Grow up will ya, people die, I'm sure Sesshomaru will resurrect them", Inuyasha said. "I can't, sword won't let me for some reason, I'm really sorry", Sesshomaru said. "Whatever, shit happens", Inuyasha said. "Yeah, relax", Homer said. "Don't be such asshole men", Bart said. "Yeah you, as Kevin would say, sons of bitches", Shippo said. "Why you little!" Homer shouted while running to strangle Bart, while Inuyasha went to strangle Shippo. Kagome then punched Inuyasha and Homer in the nose. "Ow, bitch", Inuyasha said. "Yeah, bitch", Homer said. "Why you two little!" Kagome shouted while using both hands to strangle both Homer and Inuyasha. Marge entered the room. "Let my husband go!" Marge shouted. "Your husband's an asshole", Kagome said, and left with Shippo and Bart. Kohaku came in to the room. "Where am I?" Kohaku asked. Wow, you're finally awake, Sango! Your brother's awake", Raye shouted. "You shout loud enough to wake the dead", Johnny Cage said. "Keep shouting", Toph said. "It's an expression kid", Chris said. Sango came in. "Kohaku, you're all right, do you remember me?" Sango asked. "Of course I do, I received my memory back a while ago, so I pretended to side with Naraku to find a chance to get him", Kohaku said. Then Pyro, Dr. Octopus and Anakin came in. "We need to speak with you", Anakin said. Rebecca noticed Dr Octopus's wound. "Do you need help?" Rebecca asked. "Don't worry about it, I'm gonna die anyway, but I can help you before I do", Dr. Octopus said.

They all went inside the ship to analyze a sample of the virus of the T-Virus Dr. Octopus stole. "We need to make a cure so when they unleash the virus, we can counter-attack with a cure", Dr. Octopus said. "Will this work Otto?" Peter asked. "It should", Octopus said. He printed out a cure formula. "Reed, make a cure for this virus", Octopus said. "Will do Otto", Reed said. "You need to go to his layer, Pyro and Anakin can take you there", Octopus said. He then fell on the floor, coughing up blood. "Otto, are you ok?" Peter asked. "Don't worry about me, kill the others", Octopus said, he then fell down dead. "We have some work to do", Peter said. "Yeah, we have another person to bury", Sokka said. "That and kill the villains", Peter said. "After everything that's happened, I think that some of us will die as well as our friends", Kagome said. "It's a chance we must risk", Reed said. "Well I suggest we go and fight for the world, if not, we're gonna die", Torch said. "Right, now this time Shippo and the kids will stay, except Tsubasa and Hikaru, we need them", Kagome said. There was a knock on the door. "I know who that might be", Pyro said. He opened the door to reveal Kagura, Ty Lee and Hakudoshi. "What are you three doing here?" Inuyasha asked. "We're here to help you defeat Naraku and Orochimaru", Hakudoshi said. "Why the betrayal all of a sudden?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm sick of Naraku, and Orochimaru, and everyone else, I want this to end", Hakudoshi said. "Yeah, they don't let us have any fun", Ty Lee said. "They don't let you have any fun, that's kinda stupid", Yusuke said. "Look, you have to rely on us, we know where everything is", Hakudoshi said. "Fine, but betray us and we'll kill you, we're warning you now, don't think we can't and won't", Inuyasha said. "Fine, will you shut up already", Hakudoshi said. "Yeah we're wasting time", Pyro said. "It needs to wait right now, we need some type of battle plan, if we don't know what we're doing, we're gonna die", Reed said. "We need to prepare", Torch said. "Fine, let's go", Inuyasha said.

They spent the rest of the day preparing for the fight, trying various battle tactics. The night came so they went to sleep. "Kagome, what's gonna happen tomorrow?" Shippo asked. "We're gonna kill the villains, you'll stay here where you are safe, with Lisa, Bart, Maggie, Rin, Sota and Hitomi", Kagome said. "Will you be all right, you won't die will you?" Shippo asked. "Don't worry, Inuyasha will be there, and Yusuke, and Mugen, and Spider-Man and Tony Montana, nothing bad is gonna happen to me", Kagome said. She kissed Shippo goodnight, Rin grabbed Shippo into a hug and assured him everything will be fine. In the back, Tommy, Claude, Carl, Nick and Tony were talking. "So what are we gonna do about Joey Leone?" Carl asked. "I don't know, we're gonna need a lot of help to get to that sneaky little bastard", Tommy said. "How bad is this guy?" Nick asked. "Son of the Don", Carl said. "Though he's dead now", Tommy said. "Courtesy of this guy", Carl said. Claude waved. "Doesn't he talk?" Tony asked. "I don't know, he's a mute", Tommy said. "Hey there guys", Leon said. "What's up cop", Tommy said. "We have something in common, we are after guys in a group", Leon said. "Yeah, well we can work together no problem, between cop and rich son of a bitch", Tommy said, a little confused at Leon's remark. "Yeah well, don't let your friends die, I couldn't help mine", Leon said. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that other guy", Tommy said. Rosenberg, Paul and Maccer came. "Tommy come on, we gotta get ready for the big day tomorrow", Rosenberg said. "Remember man, don't let your friends die, even those who aren't that close", Leon said. "I won't, don't worry about it", Tommy said. Pyro was sitting under a tree when Iroh and Zuko came. "So, we have a fellow fire user", Iroh said. "Yeah, I just switched, but I wonder if I should have made that switch, friends over power", Pyro said. "Power is overrated, it's better to have friends and have earned respect rather than forced respect, if you are in trouble, chances are your friends will save you, a bigger chance than your allies, remember, when that young boy was shot, they did not go and help him, they just left him, imagine if that was you", Iroh said. "Thanks, you are a wise man", Pyro said. "Your welcome", Iroh said. "Yeah, a wise man helping out a wise guy", Zuko said. "Wise guy?" Pyro asked. "I overheard that Wolverine guy talking about you", Zuko said. "He's the wise guy, I'll show him, tomorrow, I unleash hell on those villains", Pyro said. Also preparing were Liu Kang and allies. "We will fight for our master Rayden", Liu Kang said. "Our enemies are Goro, Reptile and Bastion, but the X-Men are also enemies with him, so we can team with them", Sonya said. Wolverine came with Ghost Rider and Silver Surfer. "We're sorry for your master, but be careful when fighting Bastion, he's one tough motherfucker", Wolverine said. "Don't worry, I know someone who can assist", Sub-Zero said. "I hope they're good", Johnny Cage said. "Don't worry about 'him', he's damn good", Sub-Zero said. Yugi was also preparing. "I hope that my duel cards can fight these guys", Yugi said. "They can, with the power of the millennium puzzle, you can bring them to life", his spirit Yami said. "Yeah, a tough battle, we'll be with elite fighters like Goku, Monkey D Luffy, Avatar Aang", Yugi said. "Don't lose focus, these are very dangerous people", Yami said. "I won't lose focus", Yugi said. Everyone went to sleep. The next day, everyone prepared for battle. "Please, be careful", Lisa said. "We will", Eminem said. "Come back Kagome", Shippo said. "Yeah, please don't die", Bart said. "We'll be fine, just behave, and even if you misbehave, I still hope your parents won't smack or choke you", Kagome said. "I'm not safe Kagome, time to realize that", Bart said. "See Marge, I told you that hitting him won't work, all you had to do was hold him and talk to him", Homer said. "Fine, I'll stop hitting him, if you stop strangling him", Marge said. "How hard can that be?" Homer asked. "You always say that and it bites you in the ass", Bart said. "Why you little…!" Homer shouted, but noticed that everyone were staring daggers at him so he stopped. "Let's go everyone", Inuyasha said, so the army went to battle.

Everyone went to the layer of the villains and eventually met up with the villains. "We're back", Inuyasha said. "I see, and you and your friends, (gasp) where is Otto Octavius?" Doom asked. "You son of a bitch", Peter said. "Ha ha ha, you seem disgruntled", Doom said. "Well we can't have that, so we're gonna have to kill you", Orochimaru said. Goku then sent an energy wave at the villains knocking them away, causing them to flee. "Follow theme", Chris said. Tommy led his gang and Leon's gang in a direction. They moved until they ran into Wesker. "Hello bitches", Wesker said. The group shot at him, but he moved out of the way and made his way to a gattling gun and began shooting everyone. "Holy shit this motherfucker's crazy", Maccer said. "How do we get to this bloody bastard?" Paul asked. Joey Leone came from the back door and noticed Tommy. He aimed his gun at Tommy but it caught Rosenberg's attention, so he ran in and moved Tommy out of the way and received the bullet. "Oh shit, Ken", Tommy said. "Tommy, I couldn't let you die", Rosenberg said, before dieing. Tommy was shocked, and then noticed Leon remembering what he said the previous night. "You were right, well Ken will be avenged", Tommy said. Tommy and his four associates got out of there, leaving Paul, Maccer and the RPD to face Wesker. The five deadliest charged after Joey, and shooting at him before hiding in a room. "Split up", Tommy said. They searched the room. Tommy looked in the very back armed with his gun, while Joey snuck up behind him with a bat and knocked Tommy in the head. "You never should have fucked with us Tommy, your friend Carl never should have robbed my old man's casino, your mute friend never should have killed my old man, now die", Joey said, as he got his gun ready. Claude came out of nowhere and knocked Joey away. Claude punched Joey a few times and got Joey at his knees, then put a gun at his head. "Like father, like son", Claude said, and blew Joey's brains everywhere. "You talk?" Tommy said, before fainting, still injured from the impact. Meanwhile, the RPD are still at Wesker's mercy, shooting at him any chance they got. "You people can't kill me, you'll die just like Kevin", Wesker said. "You stupid-ass motherfucker", Billy said. "You'll still die, that box won't cover you forever", Wesker said. Then from out of nowhere, Shippo appeared and cut Wesker right in the face with the knife he received during his birthday. "Shippo, what are you doing here?" Rebecca asked. "Helping out", Shippo said. "You little bastard, I'll kill you", Wesker said. "You don't kill kids you dumb-shit!" Chris said and shot at Wesker four times, staggering Wesker to a window. Wesker stumbled; his glasses fell off and then looked at Chris with demonic eyes. Chris sent a final bullet toward Wesker and caused him to fall out the window and dieing as he hit the ground. Chris then looked at Shippo. "You're gonna be in so much trouble with Kagome", Chris said. "But you did save us, we're grateful", Leon said. "Let's go, we need to find the others", Carlos said.

The Avengers and the Mortal Kombat people located Doom, Bastion, Apocalypse, Magneto, Goro and Reptile. "We'll take our enemies, you take yours", Wolverine said. "Bastion is also our enemy, you and me will work together to kill him", Liu Kang said. "Time for Mortal Kombat", Johnny Cage said. "These people aren't exactly mortals, but it will be a combat", Wolverine said. Magneto would fight Pyro, Iceman, Shadow Cat, Warren, Nightcrawler, and Cyclops; Apocalypse would fight Silver Surfer, and Ghost Rider, Doom would fight Fantastic Four and Spider-Man, Goro and Reptile would fight, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Sub-Zero, Prince of Persia, Kung Lao and Sub-Zero, finally Bastion would be double teamed by Wolverine and Liu Kang. Magneto then attacked Cyclops with magnetism, so Warren tried to kick Magneto, but was grabbed and tossed. Pyro sent fire after Magneto. "How dare you betray me", Magneto said. "I figured out who my friends really are", Pyro said. "Who need friends, you have power", Magneto said. "A wise man once told me, Power is overrated", Pyro said. Iceman went in and clobbered Magneto in the face, then received a laser attack from Cyclops. Doom sent many attacks at Peter and the Fantastic Four, but received punching combinations from Peter and was blasted by Torch. "You can't kill me", Doom said. Reed came, smacked Doom around a bit, then grabbed him and brought him closer to his face. "I can, and I will", Reed said, then tossed Doom to an acid pool. Doom then got out of the pool in screaming pain, his metallic body was weakened. Reed then grabbed a pole and threw it through Doom's body, killing him officially. Reptile was in fierce combat with Johnny Cage and Sonya. "Time to die", Reptile said. "I don't feel like it", Johnny Cage said. He was then punched away. Sonya kicked Reptile on the head. Reptile then lifted her up in the air by the throat. "I'm gonna break your neck", Reptile said. "NOW!" Sub-Zero shouted. Then a man in yellow arrived. "Scorpion, why are you here?" Reptile asked. "Get over here!" Scorpion shouted, pulling Reptile in with a venomous snake in his hand. Reptile was pulled away by Scorpion, who left the scene. All you can hear afterward was Reptile's spine chilling scream. Goro then hit a sneak attack on Johnny Cage. "Scorpion! I will come for you!" Goro shouted. Prince then cut Goro on the arm. "You goddamn little sneak", Goro said, then punched Prince. Bastion was fighting Wolverine and Liu Kang and they were about to win. They knocked Bastion on the floor and had him in their mercy. Then Bastion sends a sneak attack and zaps them both. "You will now die", Bastion said. Pyro and Iceman both sent attacks at Bastion. Pyro burnt Bastion, while Iceman shot ice at him. They both turned their hands into fire and ice and punched Bastion through his body, officially killing him. "Thank you", Liu Kang said. He then decided to go after Goro. He hit Goro with his trademark Flying Bicycle Kick. He then hit Goro with his Dragon attack, by turning into a dragon and biting the upper part of Goro's body off, then spitting it into the acid. Liu Kang turned back to normal. "That was fuckin' creepy", Torch said. Surfer then punched Apocalypse in the face, but was then knocked away. Rider used his chain and wrapped it around Apocalypse. He then looked into Apocalypse's eyes with the Penance Stare, affecting Apocalypse using the torture from the pain all the people Apocalypse hurt against him, and he had a very dirty and sinful soul. Apocalypse then fell down dead from the stare. "That was incredible", Cyclops said. Magneto then made his escape. "We will meet again", Magneto said, then flew away. "Dammit he left", Wolverine said. "Don't worry man, we'll find him one day", Nightcrawler said. The group moved on.

Team Avatar found Azula and Ozai. Azula noticed Ty Lee in the group. "I can't believe you decided to show yourself after the shit you pulled", Azula said. "You are a very mean person, I don't want to be associated with you anymore", T Lee said. Panic! At The Disco also arrived. "What's up", Jon asked. "You're the one that killed Mai", Azula said. "Yeah, you're next", Jon said as he fired his flamethrower, but Azula used fire to block it. She then shot fire at Jon, but he moved. The rest of the band fired their guns at her, but she ran in and knocked them out. Aang then knocked away Azula. Zuko and Iroh went to fight Ozai, while Azula stuck with the original gang. Katara whipped Azula with water, but Azula evaporated each whip with her fire. Sokka tried to slash her, but he missed. Toph brought in Rocks from the outside through one of the windows and attacked Azula, knocked her into the wall, and started bending the metal so it wraps around Azula. "I can't believe you can actually bend metal", Katara said. "Metal is actually just a purified form of Earth", Iroh said, dodging fireballs. Azula was a sitting duck who received many blows to her face. Ozai used fire to move them away. Zuko then blasted his father in the back. "If you had fought me long ago when you were suppose to, you never would have been exiled and scarred", Ozai said. "I've learned my lesson dad", Zuko said. Ozai tried to send a fireball at Zuko, but he jumped in the air and sent fire attacks at Ozai. Ozai then used some fire punches at Zuko but missed each attack. Zuko then used a sweep kick and knocked his father down, then used a fire attack to scar his father's face. "Like father like son", Zuko said. "Indeed, you are growing up", Ozai said. "I will defeat you and find my mom", Zuko said. "Zuko, your mom's dead, I killed her because she saw me kill my father", Ozai said. "You killed them, you bastard!" Zuko screamed and sent the finishing blast to his father, officially killing him. "That was for mom and grandpa", Zuko said. Azula used her lighting attack to break free. "I can't believe you just killed our father", Azula said. "He killed mom and grandpa", Zuko said. "No shit, I helped him", Azula said. "Damn you to hell!" Zuko said, sending fire at Azula, but missed and was knocked out. Aang then knocked Azula way with his staff. Azula sent many fire attacks all over. Toph then bent the metal to form a sharp object and then stabbed Azula in the heart with it. "Nice job", Aang said. The band woke up. "What happened while we were asleep", Spencer asked. "We killed them", Toph said. "Oh, let's go find the others", Ryan said.

The Mercer brothers and Eminem were looking for Victor Sweet. "Getting really sick and tired of you dodging us, fight like a man!" Bobby shouted. Victor came out with a big machine gun. "Be careful what you wish for", Victor said. He shot at the brothers and Eminem, so they ducked for cover. "Not only will Detroit be mine, so will the whole fuckin' world", Victor said. "This is one crazy motherfucker", Eminem said. "This guy almost had me taken out", Jack said. "Found you bitches", Victor said, shooting at the 5 guys. Victor then shot Jack in the back. "Jackie!" Bobby shouted, and then pulled Jack in to avoid more damage. "I'm coming for you", Victor said. Eminem fired at Victor, but he shot the gun out of Eminem's hand. The other brothers got their guns, but were all shot away as well. "We're fucked", Jerry said. "Time to die", Victor said. Jack then quickly whipped out his gun and sent an entire clip into the body of Victor Sweet, finally killing him. "You won't kill me asshole", Jack said. "Are you all right?" Eminem asked. "I'll be fine, he didn't shot anything fatal", Jack said. "Let's get to the others", Jerry said. Everyone moved out.

The whole gang met up before the main room of the layer. "Quickly explain what happened", Chris said. "We found and killed Victor Sweet", Bobby said. "We killed Goro, Reptile, Apocalypse, Bastion and Dr. Doom, Magneto escaped", Wolverine said. "We found and killed Azula and her dad", Sokka said. "We found and killed Joey Leone", Tommy said. "We finished off Albert Wesker with Shippo's help", Leon said. "Did you say Shippo?" Kagome asked. Shippo appeared on Billy's shoulder. "Hi there", Shippo said. "Hi Shippo, you have a lot of explaining to do when we get home", Kagome said smiling. Naraku showed up. "Hello everyone, were you looking for us?" Naraku asked sarcastically. "We are gonna so kill you", Inuyasha said. "You'll have to discuss that with my friend here", Naraku said, revealing Ocelot. The armed people opened fire, but the bullet weaved past Ocelot. He then fired his revolver. Anakin went after Ocelot, but was knocked away by Naraku. Mugen tried the same thing but suffered the same consequence. "As long as he has that thing on his hip, we can't kill him", Kagome said. She then got an idea and went to Legolas and explained something to him. He went close and aimed his arrow at Ocelot's gizmo. He fired the arrow, but it was destroyed by Naraku, but Kagome came out and while Naraku was distracted from Legolas, she fired her arrow to the gizmo and destroyed it. Snake saw this and shot several rounds into Ocelot. "Good job Snake, I'll see you in hell", Ocelot said, then died. "Tell them Solid Snake sent ya", Snake said. Naraku then ran of, so everyone followed him. They basically lost his trail. "Where is this bastard?" Inuyasha asked. Carlos and Fury went ahead, then saw a door and looked inside and saw nothing, so they came out. "We didn't see anything", Carlos said. Orochimaru then appeared behind Fury and slashed him a few times. Carlos turned around and tried to shoot Orochimaru but missed, and was then stabbed by Sauron. Both Carlos and Fury died from the attacks. "Jesus Christ!" Leon shouted. Sauron ran in and swung his sword at everyone in a very wild way, causing everyone to keep dodging and keeping a distance. Aragorn then used his sword to block. "Move on everyone, I'll handle him", Aragorn said, so everyone moved except Legolas, Gimli and Jill. "We're gonna help", Legolas said. "I'm gonna avenge my fallen friend", Jill said. Gimli attacked with his axe, but was knocked out of the way. Legolas used his twin swords to attack Sauron, but he blocked the attacks, only to by kick away by Legolas. Jill fired her gun but he dodged and used his sword for cover. Gimli knocked him over the head with his axe. (Remember, he has armor). Legolas quickly fired an arrow at him, and then proceeded with the double swords. Sauron then punched Legolas in the face, and kicked Gimli in the face. Jill and Aragorn were standing side-by-side, wondering what to do. "Wanna be a distraction?" Aragorn asked. "Sure why not?" Jill said. He whispered in her ear. She nodded and ran in shooting at Sauron from all over the place. He continues to block the bullets, but received a shot in the arm, as his armor isn't bulletproof. Jill then kicked Sauron on the head and aimed her gun. "Time to die", Jill said. Sauron then knocked her down with a quick kick. "No, you will die", Sauron said, but was then decapitated by Aragorn. "He completely forgot about me, good job", Aragorn said. "Thanks, lets wake up your friends and move on to find those other bastards", Jill said. They revived Legolas and Gimli and moved to where everyone else headed.

Orochimaru was cornered by the group. "You think you can kill me!" Orochimaru asked very angrily. He tossed a bunch of kunai at the group, but they either blocked or dodged. Sasuke ran in and elbowed Orochimaru in the gut, and Neji jumped to kick him in the face. Naraku had arrived with Kanna and The Infant. "Need help?" Naraku asked. "Sure why not?" Orochimaru replied. Naraku saw that Hakudoshi and Kagura were in the group. "Well, well, well, it looks like you two finally turned on me", Naraku said. "Yeah Naraku, maybe returning my heart was your big mistake", Kagura said. Naraku smiled and reviled a button he had, and then pushed it. There was an explosion in Kagura's chest. "You really think that I was stupid enough to actually return your heart without expecting a betrayal?" Naraku asked. "You bastard", Kagura said, then fell dead. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagura and attempted to revive her, but there were no soul demons. "Forget about it Sesshomaru, we make sure that whatever we use has an effect that you can't resurrect them", Naraku said. Sesshomaru was angry and attacked Naraku. Naruto ran in and delivered a series of punches to Orochimaru but was eventually knocked away. Daniel tried to attack Orochimaru, but was then choke tossed across the room. Inuyasha went to attack Naraku, but Moryomaru showed up. "I am sick and tired of seeing you", Inuyasha said. Yusuke fired a spirit gun at Moryomaru, but he regenerated. "Hakudoshi, how do we kill this guy?" Yusuke asked. "Weaken him by killing the infant, he's the power source of Moryomaru, Naraku and myself", Hakudoshi said. Yusuke fired a spirit gun at Kanna, but she used her mirror to deflect it and it hit Peter. "Oh shit is he alright?" Yusuke asked. "He'll be fine", Reed said. Constantine grabbed something. "Inuyasha, may I put this on your sword?" Constantine asked. "Sure, whatever, just don't mess it up", Inuyasha said. Constantine put a liquid on it and Inuyasha's sword gained power. "WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha shouted as he attacked Moryomaru with his ultimate attack. Moryomaru took a direct hit and was killed by the attack. "Nice liquid, will it work on Naraku?" Inuyasha asked. "I doubt it, he's much stronger than this guy", Constantine said. "Well let's get Naraku and Orochimaru", Inuyasha said.


	6. Final Battle

The Avengers were attacking both Naraku and Orochimaru, and nobody was able to get close to the infant. Ghost rider used his chain to whip Orochimaru, while Torch shot fire at Naraku. "None of this stuff is killing them", Wolverine said. Sandman ran in and canned Orochimaru on the head, then on the gut, finally on the back. "You psychotic lunatic", Orochimaru said, and then tossed the Sandman away. Carlito grabbed and apple and spit in the face of Orochimaru. "You're not cool!" Carlito said. He then hit Orochimaru with his trademark back cracker. Liu Kang used a series of kicks to knock down Naraku. "You pest", Naraku said, and then knocked Liu Kang away. Raye then used fire to attack Naraku, along with Zuko, Shippo, Iroh, Pyro, Torch and Rider. "Wow, hot group", Inuyasha said. Naraku then knocked them all away. Orochimaru came and threw a kunai at each one, stabbing each one. "Oh God!" Pyro shouted. Shippo cried a little. Ed shot at Naraku but it didn't do much. Constantine shot his crucifix shotgun at Naraku, causing him damage. Goku shot some energy waved at the two guys and hurt them. Figure 17 punched Orochimaru to the wall, but was whacked by Naraku. Orochimaru lost his temper and set off multiple explosions and attacked and wounded everyone. "What do you think of that? You motherfuckers!" Orochimaru shouted. Naruto came out and faced the two guys. "I think you're a crazy bastard, and you're a stupid tranquil dumbass", Naruto said. Naraku seemed upset about that remark and punched Naruto to a wall. Wolverine came and got into a fight with Naraku. "That crazy idiot, I'll get him", Orochimaru said. Then Orochimaru couldn't move. "What the hell is going on?" Orochimaru asked. Shikamaru had used his shadow paralysis jutsu. "Time to die bitch", Shikamaru said, and tossed a bunch of Kunai at Orochimaru. Shikamaru then ran in with another kunai and viciously stabbed Orochimaru in the neck. Orochimaru staggered around, holding his neck, and then collapsed dead. "Goddammit", Naraku said, and smacked away Wolverine out of anger. Yugi steeped in to Naraku. "You want to die?" Naraku asked. "Yu-Gi-Oh!" Yugi said, and became Pharaoh Yami. "Naraku, your reign of terror ends now", Yami said. "Never, I'm unstoppable, especially with Sauron, Kanna and The Infant still by my side" Naraku said. "Don't be so sure", Aragorn said, bringing his friends and the head of Sauron. "He's dead, like you're gonna be", Aragorn said. Yami the, brought out the Dark Magician, Lady Magician and the Chaos Mage. "This dark magic is gonna do numbers on you, Dark Magician, Lady Magician, Chaos Mage, triple dark Magic Attack!" Yami shouted. Naraku was hit with all three attacks, and a lot of demons were destroyed and removed from his body, he was down and out. Yami turned back to Yugi and the Magicians went back into their cards. "I think that's over with", Yugi said. Magneto then appeared, attacked Yugi and brought Kanna and The Infant with him away. "We'll see you again soon", Magneto said, then left with the two demons. "Asshole, we'll kill him soon", Wolverine said. The gang left the building. "I'll call the ambulance to get the bodies of our friends", Tommy said. Then Naraku appeared at the door. "I'm not dead yet", Naraku said. Sesshomaru then used his sword to kill Naraku once and for all. "You are now", Sesshomaru said. The ambulances arrived and took the bodies of Rosenberg, Nightcrawler, Kagura and Carlos.

There was a funeral service for the 10 victims of this feud. Though the funeral was in Japan, not all of them were gonna be buried there. Raiden, Fury and Dr. Octopus would be buried at Manhattan's cemetery, Rosenberg would be buried at Vice City of Miami, Kagura and Koga would be buried in the backyard of Kagome's shrine, Rayden would be buried at his own shrine, Kevin and Carlos would be buried in their hometown of Raccoon City, and Lita would be buried in a Japan Cemetery. Everyone decided to go their separate ways. Toph had said good-bye to Raye, promising to visit once in a while to see Lita, so she left with the others plus Ty Lee, The ninjas went back to the leaf village, The Avengers went back to Manhattan after bidding farewell, the Mortal Kombat warriors left, promising to return and help train the people to show them a thing or two about Martial Arts, Luffy went back to his crew, RPD went around making sure Umbrella stopped doing their evil deeds, also with Rebecca giving Shippo one last hug and kiss, assuring him that Kevin is in a better place, Tsubasa and Hikaru left with DD, the Sailor Scouts went home, Goku went home, the X-men went back to the X-manor with Wolverine promising to find Magneto Kanna and The Infant, Claude returned to New York, Tommy and Tony returned to Miami, Carl and Nick returned to California, Paul and Maccer returned to England, Snake and Otacon resumed secret agent missions before giving a farewell to Kagome, telling her not to be upset about Raiden, Eminem and the Mercer brothers returned to Detroit, Carlito, The Sandman and The Simpsons went back to Springfield, the former two for a house show, the latter to go home, Marge will not use violence on Bart anymore, Bart has learned a little from Kagome, Kaiba and Mokuba went home, so did Tea, Tristan and Joey W, Panic! At the Disco went back to America, not before playing one more song, _Lying is The Best Thing A Girl Can do._ "That was such an exciting adventure", Shippo said. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Shippo", Kagome said. "Yeah, one crazy-ass adventure, casualties on both sides", Yusuke said. "So what do we do about Hakudoshi, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Anakin?" Shippo asked. "Hakudoshi can live here, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli may go back, I don't know about Anakin", Kagome said. "Unless you can get me to space, there's not much else of a place I can go", Anakin said. "You can stay with us", Kagome said. Rin went to Shippo. "I heard it was your birthday the other day", Rin said. "Yes, it was", Shippo said. "I have a present for you", Rin said. She grabbed Shippo and planted him with his first kiss. "That's so sweet", Kagome said. "Yeah, that's two great birthday gifts, I heard he used my knife well", Mugen said. "He sure did Mugen", Kagome said. "It's still not over, not until we get Kanna, The Infant and Magneto", Inuyasha said. "Yeah, one day, the army will reunite to fight all evil", Yusuke said. Everyone looked into the sky after going outside, determined to stop all evil.


End file.
